The Stars
by dobbylovesmissweezy
Summary: When buffy landed in Middle earth the last thing she expected to do was fight in a war and find new love. BuffyLotR
1. The City Of Angels

**The City of Angels**

A/N: This story starts after Sunnydale collapses. And before Fellowship of the Ring

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Read and review please!

THE CITY OF ANGELS

Sunnydale was gone. After it happened Angel called saying that Buffy and the Scoobies could stay with him, after all he did own a big hotel.

Buffy had not wanted to go; she preferred to stay away from Angel. But the others said they should go and stay there until they had another place to stay.

So here she was at the hotel. Spike was gone, countless slayers were too. What was she to do? She loved him and he died thinking that she didn't. She had been there for a week and had barely said a word. 

Downstairs in his office Angel sat thinking about his ex-lover. He was really worried about her. He made a decision to go and talk to her. So he walked, past Gunn and Willow, who were sitting on the settee. Then up the long stairs that lead up to Buffy's room. Why did it have to be Spike? Angel asked himself. Why him?

"Buffy can I come in?" Angel asked from outside the door.

There was no answer.

Angel opened to door slowly and walked in. The room was a total mess. There were clothes everywhere and Buffy was just lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Angel could see the tear stains on her face and knew that she was hurting.

"Buffy do you want to talk about it?" Angel asked her while walking over to the bed and scooping her into his arms. She felt like a dead body. It sent chills down his spine. If he could not hear her blood pumping and heart beating then he would have thought her dead.

"Come on, you have to talk about it sometime. Just talk and I will listen to you." Angel tried to get her to talk.

She just blinked as new, fresh tears fell out of her eyes. It pained him to see her like this. Then she finally opened her mouth and said, "I loved him and he died thinking I hated him. It hurts so badly, Angel. Why does it have to hurt so badly?"

He let out a sigh, she was finally talking. "I don't know why, but I do know that it will get better I promise that it will get better." Angel told her while wiping away her tears.

"Will it really get better?" Buffy asked him.

"Yes I think it will. Now why don't you get out of the house and do something?" Angel asked her, standing up and setting Buffy on the ground.

"Bye!" Buffy yelled walking out the door. Angel started at the abrupt change in Buffy's attitude.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Angel asked, walking to the door. He was taken back by her abrupt change. He stopped her as she got to the stairs.

"I'm going to go do my job. You know; one girl in the entire world, with the strength, blah blah blah." Buffy told him and she finished walking down the stairs and to the door. "Bye everyone I love you."

And with that she was gone. Her friends looked at each other, wondering where she was off to.

"What was that?" Xander asked Willow.

"I don't really know," Willow replied.

Buffy walked and walked just letting her feet carry her where they wanted to go. She didn't know where she was going only that there was a vamp nearby and she really felt like killing something.

When she turned the corner she saw four of them all standing over a young girl. "Well, well, well what do we have here? Oh this is going to be fun," Buffy said and when the vamps turned to look at her the girl ran away.

"Slayer," one of the vampires said.

"Soon to be Slade," Buffy said. She was just itching to start the fight. "So are we going to talk all night...or are we going to fight?" And with that the vampires attacked her.

The first one to get to her tried but failed to punch her. She blocked its every move then gave it a nice round house kick. It reeled back and the next one came. Number two got in a nice punch that sent her flying back. She landed in some boxes in the alley down the street. Buffy picked up a piece of wood and ran at the vamp. It charged her and knocked the wood out of her hand. Then it grabbed her by the throat.

Buffy looked around and tried to find a way out of this mess. Once, a long time ago, Spike had told her that if you have a death wish that you would die. Did she have a death wish; did she want to die?

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a pipe. Grabbing it she hit the vampire over the head. Then made a run for the piece of wood. After she finished off the vampires she heard a noise behind her.

Turning around she saw a portal starting to open.

"Oh shit," Buffy said, seeing the portal opening. She turned to run but it pulled her in to quickly. And then all there was was darkness. 


	2. Surprise landings

**Surprise Landings**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. 

Read and review please!

SURPRISE LANDINGS

All there was was darkness all around her. It covered her mind and body. Then she hit...rock. Getting to her feet shakily and looking around, Buffy found she was being stared at by a man with dark brown hair and pointy ears. 'What the hell' Buffy thought to her self.

The man rose from his chair and walked slowly over to her. 'Wow this guy is tall.' Buffy thought to herself.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked the stranger. 

"I should be asking you the same question, Lady," The man said looking at her in wonder. "I will tell you for I sense no threat from you. I, my lady, am king of Rivendell Lord Elrond," He said. "Now who may you be?"

"I'm Buffy. Do you want to tell me where I am and what you are, because I know you are not human?" Buffy said staring at this man that called himself Elrond.

"Well, lady Buffy, you are in Rivendell and you are right I am not a man. I am an elf one of the Eldar. I can sense great power coming off of you. You are no mere women," Elrond said.

Buffy just stared for a long time. "So let me get this strait I'm no longer in my world. You are a king and an elf. Oh my god my life is so not easy. Yes you are right I am not a, as you say, mere women. I am the Slayer." Buffy did not know why she told him the truth. There was something about him that just said 'I can be trusted'.

So the friendship had started they talked for hours about Buffy's life and then about Elrond's life, the ladder taking much longer. Then 4 hours later they left his office to find the twins and Arwen.

When she walked out into the courtyard Buffy gasped. "Oh my, it is beautiful." She looked around at the land. There where trees so tall and magnificent. There was a waterfall that looked like ice falling over rock and then the gardens, to Buffy this place was like haven.

"Yes it is isn't it?" A quiet voice said behind her.

"I am Elladan and this is my twin Elrohir. And who might I ask are you my lady?" Elladan asked the little blonde women well taking her hand and kissing it. Then his brother, Elrohir stepped forward and did the same.

"My name is Buffy," Then she turned to Elrond, "Are all elves so beautiful?"

"Most are," Elrond said with a slight smirk.

"Ada who is she?" Elrohir asked his father.

"She is a Dagnir, a fighter that may just help us fight the darkness that is coming," He told his sons and then turned to Buffy to see what she thought of helping out.

"Well I have nothing better to do," She answered to the unasked question with a little smirk.

"Ada who is this?" A female voice said from behind Elrond.

"Hi I'm Buffy and I am a slayer," Buffy said not wanting Elrond to answer all the questions that came there way.

"Buffy will be staying here with us for awhile," Elrond told his youngest child. "Buffy this is Arwen. Will you help Buffy find a dress Aragorn should be here soon?

"Yes father," With that Buffy was lead away to find a dress.

She found Arwen a very interesting person. They talked about many things, Buffy told Arwen about the first and how she had died. Then Arwen told her about her mother who had been captured by the enemy and tortured. Then he told her how the twins like to play jokes on people.

When they finally got Buffy into a dress and she looked at herself in a mirror. The dress had green velvet with Elvin symbols. The dress hugged her body and fell past her feet. It was beautiful.

"This is too much, Arwen. I can not," Buffy said to the Elven lady.

"Yes, Buffy, you can. You look beautiful," Arwen told her.

"So who is this Aragorn guy?" Buffy asked blushing from Arwen's compliment.

"He was once the man I loved," Arwen told Buffy looking sad.

"What changed? Why do you love him no longer?" She felt she should not pry, but wanted to know.

I am Immortal and he is but a man. I must sail west with my family," Arwen said looking all the more sad.

"I am sorry. You know I have loved an Immortal man before. Well two actually," Buffy said trying to cheer her new found friend.

"And what happened?" Arwen asked wanting to know if it worked out for her.

"The first was Angel. He was my first, well everything. I loved him so much, but if we were ever together then he would turn evil. One night, before we knew what would happen, he and I got a little to close and he had a moment of happiness. When that happened he turned evil and tried to kill me and my friends. I had to kill him. Then he came back and we were together again but not TOGETHER. One day he came up with this idea that he was bad for me so he left me," Buffy told her a lone tear running down her cheek.

"What happened with the other man? You said there where two," Arwen asked quietly sensing the other women's pain.

"Ah good old Spike," Buffy said more tears running down her face now. Once they started to fall she could not stop them.

"You do not have to talk about him if you do not wish to," Arwen told her.

"No, I think I need to talk about it. Do you have time for a really long story?" Buffy asked Arwen.

"Yes, my friend I have all the time you need," Arwen answered her.

So Buffy told all there was to tell from the first time she meet spike to when he died.


	3. Luthien Surion

**Luthien Surion**

Declaimer:I don't own anything, Joss and Tolkien do. 

Read and review please!

LUTHIEN SURION

Aragorn and Elrond were sitting in Elrond's study, "where is my daughter?" He asked no one in particular.

"I do not know. Would you like me to go and get her for you, my lord?" Aragorn asked his adoptive father. He had arrived 2 hours ago and was waiting to see the new guest that had arrived.

"Let us wait for them out in the court yard, for I would like to go out side," The Elf lord told his son.

The Elf and man walked side by side out to the court yard talking about the up coming war and the one ring that must be destroyed.

"Well you really do have an interesting past." Arwen smiled at the girl who was so heart broken. It is like looking at a person that is dieing from the inside out. Arwen thought to herself.

"Yeah you could say that. So when are we going to met this mysterious man?" Buffy asked the Evenstar, trying to bring the conversation back to the present and away from Spike.

"Oh! He has probably already arrived," Arwen told the little blonde lying on the bed.

Buffy's eyes had returned to there normal color and where shinning brightly. It was hard to explain, but she felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Father is probably wondering what we are doing up here. Let us go and see him," Arwen said walking to the door.

"Ok," Buffy said, walking to the door with her.

This place was one of the most beautiful places Buffy had ever seen. True she did see some of it before, but now she had time to stop and really look at things.

Walking down the stairs she saw something that made her heart melt. As she looked over the railing she saw a man, a man that looked like he had been out in the wilds for a long time.

Aragorn felt power surge through him and knew it was not his own, turning around his heart flew into his throat. A beautiful woman walked down the stairs. This woman carried herself like royalty, but the power that was coming off of her told his she could defend herself.

"Ah, Arwen you have arrived and our guest looks even more beautiful then when we first met." Elrond bent down and kissed her hand. She giggled and looked once more over to the man with long black hair and grey eyes. Eyes I could loose myself in. Buffy thought.

"Aragorn this is Buffy she showed up in my study this morning," Elrond explained to Aragorn.

"It is a true pleasure to meet you, lady Buffy," Aragorn tells her before kissing her hand.

"It is nice to meet you too," She says to him, the place where he kissed her hand tingling. Elrond did not miss the look in there eyes as they looked into the others. When the girl was literally dropped into his office he remembered to well the fearful look in her eyes. He knows this girl had seen things no girl her age should have seen. From that moment on he had vowed to himself that he would help that woman in any way possible, but know looking at this woman's eyes light up gives Elrond hope that maybe all is not lost.

"Aragorn before you set off tomorrow morning you should show Buffy around the land," Elrond's eyes never leaving Buffy, who was staring at Aragorn.

"I will show you around if you would like to my lady," Aragorn said, still looking at her.

"I would love to go, but this place is so big…" But before she could finish there was a sound of horse hooves behind her.

Turning around she saw the most beautiful horse, it was brown with a blonde mane. Buffy walked over to the horse and Aragorn went to stop her. "Let her go," Elrond said to the ranger.

"That horse will kill her; it has never let any one near it but the twins. Do I need to remind you of the time it bit off that mans finger and the time it kicked Elladan and broke his leg," Aragorn asked him trying to push past him to stop Buffy.

"This is Luthien Surion she is the wildest horse we have. She is a kicker be careful," Elrohir told her.

Buffy walked right up to the horse and grabbed a hold of Luthien's mane, then pulled herself up onto the horses back. The horses just stood there and let her jump on. Buffy then walked over slowly to Elrond and looked down on him.

"Why can I understand your language now and I could not a little while ago?" She asked the Elvin Lord.

"I put a spell on you so you could understand our language," Elrond informed her.

"Cool, so are we going riding?" Buffy turned to see Aragorn staring at her like she had grown two heads. "Is there something on my face?" she asked Elladan, who shook his head to say, "No".

"It is just no one has ever been ever to get on top of that horse, ever," Aragorn said. "I will go get my horse and then we shall ride." 

15 minuets later Aragorn went to an open field right out side off the Elvin city. Elrond had told him Buffy was out there riding around bare back on Luthien Surion.

"You are going to get tried before we even see anything." Aragorn told her as they rode side by side.

"Her name suits her." Buffy said.

"You know what it means?" Aragorn questioned. Elrond had told him all about this woman. So he knew that she was not from this world.

"Yes it means Wild Fire. It suits her because she is as wild as fire when she runs," Buffy told him.

Aragorn would never tell any one but before he met up with her, he had watched her ride and she was exceptionally good. He watched as she ran in a full gallop, her blonde hair flying behind her. She streaked around the field; she looked as if she were flying.

They rode for hours when Luthien got tired and stopped so suddenly Buffy went flying through the air. She landed a good 20 feet away and fell into a small, but incredibly ungraceful heap on the ground.

Aragorn jumped off his horse and ran to her side, "Are you well, lady Buffy?"

"Ow, I'm ok." Buffy said trying to get up.

Aragorn pushed her down and kissed her. Buffy responded by opening her mouth and giving him more access to her. They sat there for a long time, but then Spike flashed through her head. Buffy jumped up.

"I…I'm s-sorry I j-j-just can't," Buffy said turning around and running away. Luthien ran up beside her and Buffy jumped on and they both ran away.

Good going Buffy scare away the one person that you may learn to love you. Buffy mentally kicked herself. She knew she was not going home ever again and part of her did not care, but the other part was screaming at her for kissing the very hot man.

As Buffy got back to the room that Elrond said she could have her face and dress were tear stained. Buffy ran into her room and jumped into her bed. She was crying because she was sad, mad and scared about being here.

Her thoughts about what she really felt were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in!" She yelled.

Elrond entered, Buffy could tell why he made a good king even if he was stubborn. He carried himself like a king.

"I wanted to know if you were going to accompany Aragorn with his task at hand," he asked her.

"Is that what you want me to do?" Buffy asked him.

"Buffy I saw what happened earlier. I know that you have had a hard life and I think you deserve a better one. You have a second change at life, not many people have that, you are truly blessed, child. If you wish it I will adopt you and call you my own, then you will have family here. You have a second chance why not take it? Why sit here when you could be out with Arwen talking, or with the gwenyn, making some mischief?" Elrond asked moving over to sit next to the young woman.

"I'm scared, scared to move on, to live in a new place with new people." Buffy told him, new tears falling down here cheeks.

Elrond held her close and whispered words in her ear. He told her that everything was going to get better and that the people here would accept her.

After she stopped crying she looked up into Elrond's eyes and asked, "So do you still want me to go?"

He laughed and said, "If that is what you want to do, then yes."

"Ok I will go with Aragorn," Buffy tells him.

"Ok little one, get some sleep I will send Arwen in to wake you in the morning," Elrond tucked her in and placed a kiss on her head.


	4. Into The Wilds

**Into The Wilds**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.

Read and Review

INTO THE WILDS

Buffy and Aragorn left two days ago and had said barley two words to each other. Buffy really wanted to say sorry, but could never find the right words. It was a weeks journey and she knew that she had to make things right. So on the third night well she was keeping watch, she walked over to his bed roll and lay down next to him.

"I don't want to not talk. I am sorry for hurting you," Buffy told him, she knew he was awake.

"You did not hurt me Buffy," he told her turning over to look her in the eyes.

"Then why are you not talking to me and why every time I start to walk alone, a little ahead, you throw daggers at my back," Buffy asked him looking hurt.

"I was mad at you when you first ran away, I will not deny it, but as I was walking back to my room Arwen cornered me and told me about Angel and Spike. I know that it is hard coming to a new place and not knowing anyone here," Aragorn told her.

"So you have not been mad at me since we left? Then why would you not talk to me?" Buffy asked. The night when Elrond had talked to her she made the decision to give Aragorn a chance, but then he did not talk to her.

"No I have not been mad at you. I was not talking to you because I wanted to give you your space. I knew that if I talked to you or got to close I would not be able to stop my self from kissing you again and I did not want you to run away when we are out in the wilds," Aragorn told her, while caressing her cheek lovingly.

"Do you want to try that again?" Buffy asked him.

"Try what again?" He was confused at what she was talking about.

"This," she told him and then grabbed him around the back of the head and kissed him. 

Aragorn grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him so that there was only their clothing and the thin blanket in between them.

The next morning Buffy woke up early, when she tried to get up she found there was an arm holding her down. Then turning slowly she found a warm chest and bearded face.

"Good morning," Aragorn said, opening his eyes.

"Morning," she replied, then stretched, arching her back and pushing into him.

Aragorn marveled at being able to hold such a tight, warm body. Even as he looked down at her sleep tasseled hair and wrinkled clothing, she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

They got up soon after that and eat breakfast. The enjoyed each others company, they talked all the while they took down the small camp and loaded the stuff back on the horses.

The next five days go by with nothing to eventful. Buffy and Aragorn talk about everything, Aragorn even told Buffy about being the heir to the throne of Gondor.

Buffy told him of the different things she had done over the years on earth. They talked about the first age and Aragorn told her about some of the twins "jokes".

When they arrived at Bree the hobbits where not there yet, so they went to the Prancing Pony to wait.

"Oh well this is fun," Buffy said sarcastically.

"They will be here soon, trust me," Aragorn told her, they were sitting in a dark corner. Buffy let out an exasperated sigh. "Come here, my love."

Buffy got up and walked over and sat right next to Aragorn. They were getting strange looks from everyone in the bar. Aragorn pulled her into a tight hug, while rubbing circles on her back.

"Hey is that them?" Buffy asked, looking over to the door where four hobbits walked in.

"Yes that would be them," Aragorn told her.

The hobbits walked over to a table and started drinking. Then the hobbit Buffy knew had the ring jumped up and started to make his way to one of his companions, only to fall and then vanish into thin air. Buffy got up to look for him, but Aragorn pulled her back down.

"What until he reappears," Aragorn told her.

Suddenly he was back, "Ok now can we go get him?"

"Yes," The ranger told her.

Aragorn and Buffy walked over to Frodo and picked him up. Both grabbing under one arm, they carried him to a room and threw him on the bed.

Aragorn walked around extinguishing the candles. "You draw far too much attention to yourself…Mr. Underhill." 

Buffy just rolls her eyes.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked Aragorn and Buffy.

"A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry." Aragorn told the hobbit.

"I carry nothing." Frodo told him, Buffy could tell he was scared.

"Indeed? I can usually avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely…that is a rare gift." Aragorn told him.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked him, in a shaky voice.

"Are you frightened?" Aragorn asked him, ignoring the question Frodo asked him.

"Yes," Frodo told him with out even having to think.

"Not nearly fright enough. I know what hunts you." Buffy had had enough she walked over to Frodo.

"That's enough! You are just scaring him even more. Frodo look at me, we know what it is you are carrying with you. We know that you are being fallowed, we are here to help you," Buffy told him.

Frodo jumped at the sound of people running through the corridor outside. Buffy and Aragorn draw there swords and went to stand back to back.

The door burst opens and Sam, Pippin and Merry come into the room, each holding there own weapon. Sam was holding up his fists. Merry was brandishing a candlestick and Pippin a chair.

Sam steps even closer and says, "Let him go or I'll have you, I'll have you both."

Aragorn sheaths his sword, a slight smile on his lips, while he catches Buffy's eye and she smiles too.

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit, but that alone won't save you…you can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming," Aragorn told the little ones, smiling at Sam and then looking over at Frodo.

Buffy walked forward to Sam, "you are a brave friend, Frodo is lucky to have you as one." Then she walked over to Frodo, "you will have many challenges along the way little one. I will help you as much as I can, I promise." Buffy gave the little hobbit a short hug then she took him and Sam by the hand and pulled them into another room.

When all was settled down and the hobbits where in bed, Buffy walked over and sat on Aragorn's lap. "They are brave at heart but we must help them along the way," Buffy told her lover in a whisper that only he could hear.

"We will help them as far as we must or can," he told her, pressing a kiss on her temple.

After about ten minuets they heard the Ringwraths shrieking.

"What are they," Frodo asked Buffy.

Buffy looked over to Aragorn. "You want to tell them?" she asked.

"They were once men…Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without Question, One by one falling into darkness and now they are slaves to his will." Aragorn or Strider as he told them, said looking out the window, "they are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the rings…drawn to the power of the one…they will never stop hunting you."

"They will never stop hunting us, hunting US. We will go with you as long as you need or want," Buffy told the Hobbits that looked so terrified.

"Buffy you need sleep I will keep watch," Aragorn tells Buffy.

"Ok," Buffy says.

Aragorn, Buffy, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Frodo walk at a nice pace, through an overgrown forest.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asks Aragorn, who is walking away into the trees with Buffy not far behind.

"Into the wild." Aragorn tells Frodo and the other Halflings.

Frodo watches as Buffy and Aragorn move farther into the trees.

Merry whispers to Frodo, "How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?"

"We have no choice but to trust him," Frodo tells his friend, while walking after Buffy and Strider.

"But where are they leading us?" Pippin asks, joining in on the quiet conversation.

Buffy could hear every word they were saying and knew Aragorn could hear most of it. She wanted to comfort them the best she could.

"We are going to Rivendell, Pippin…to the house of Elrond." Buffy told them.

Sam looked at Buffy with eyes filled with wonder, "are we really?"

"Yes, Master Gamgee, we really are going to rivendell," Aragorn informs him, chuckling.

Sam turns to look at his poney, Bill, and tells him all he knows of the Elves.


	5. Frodo

**Frodo!**

Please read and review

Aragorn and Buffy walked in front of the Halflings, leading them across the almost treeless plains. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin suddenly stop and unstrap their packs.

"We will not stop until nightfall," the ranger told them.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asks Strider, who looks at Buffy smirking.

"Pippin we just had breakfast," Buffy politely tells him, while returning Aragorn's smirk.

Pippin sees the smirk; he has been watching them all the while they have been together. He wonders what there is between then, if anything.

"We've had one, yes…but what about second breakfast?" Pippin asks her, will wide innocent eyes.

Aragorn just stares blankly at Pippin and walks away shaking his head, while Buffy giggles and walks up beside him.

Merry and Pippin look at each other and Merry says, "I don't think they knows about second breakfast, Pip." Pippin looks at him with wide eyes, Merry starts to walk away.

Pippin runs to catch up with Merry, "What about Elevenses, Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, Dinner… They know about them, don't they?"

"I wouldn't count on it," Merry told him.

Just then two apples come flying over a tree. Merry catches his and takes a bite. The other apple is aimed at Pippin; it hits him in the forehead.

They stop for the night at a great and very old tower. Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry were fast asleep when Buffy walked over to sit by Aragorn.

"Why, why do you do it?" Buffy asked him.

"Do what?" He asked her.

"Why do you act like it's your fault? Like it's your fault that all of this is going on. I know what it's like to fell the weight of the world on your shoulders. You are not alone I will be here for you." She told him.

Aragorn just grabbed her and pulled her close to him. Then he lifted her off her feet and pulled her away from the camp. He backed her into a tree. Then kissed her until they were both gasping for breath. "I love you," Aragorn told her.

"I love you too," Buffy said back, and then pulled his head down to hers.

They stayed like that for a long time, and then Buffy started to pull off Aragorn's tunic. He responded by pulling off her tunic so they were both shirtless. She ran her hands up and down his tight muscles; she loved the way they felt under her fingers.

Aragorn reached down and pulled her pants down, stepping out of them she did the same to him. Inter twining his finger into her hair he kissed her, felling every little craves and curve in her mouth. Then as his hands moved down her body Buffy shivered as his caulis covered hands moved over her stomach and to her ass.

He pushed her up so she could rap her legs around his hips. They both moaned as he entered her, moving up and down. When they both reached there release they fell to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.

Pulling her legs out from under Aragorn, Buffy sat on his lap and rested her head on his chest. They sat like that for a long time, just holding each other.

"We should get back," Buffy said in a small voice.

"Indeed we should," He answered.

They gathered all of there clothing and got dressed, then walked back to camp. When they got there, all the hobbits were gone.

Buffy looked at Aragorn and they both set off in a run to the tower.

Buffy ran over to Frodo, "Dam it, Frodo can you hear me?" Buffy was looking at the gash in his side.

"Buffy? It hurts so badly," Frodo managed to say.

Buffy feels his skin, it is cold. She knows there is something wrong the wound that Frodo got would not be affecting him this much.

Buffy picks Frodo up and holds him to her chest, rocking him back and forth slowly. She turns to see Aragorn fighting off the rest of the Ringwraths.

Sam runs over, "Help him, please, help him."

"I can do nothing," Buffy tells him. "I am sorry."

"Help him Strider!" Sam pleads with them to help.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," Aragorn tells them, holding up a sword. Suddenly the blade of the sword melts away and Aragorn throws down the hilt, with a look of disgust on his face.

"Do something," Sam yells at him.

"This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine. Strider takes Frodo from Buffy who is crying silently.

Later that night they did not stop, but kept running into the night. Aragorn holding Frodo and Buffy running beside him and the Hobbits bringing up the rear.

All of them little one, except Frodo, carried a flaming torch for protection.

"Hurry!" Aragorn yelled back at them.

"We are six days from Rivendell," Sam says.

Frodo groans on top of Aragorn's back.

"Hold on, Frodo," says Aragorn.

"He'll never make it!" Sam yelled at Strider, Sam looked about ready to kill any thing that can near him.

Frodo's head was falling back and forth and he was barley conscious.

When they stopped for the night it was more like early morning. Aragorn set Frodo on the ground and looked at his wound.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked Strider.

Buffy walked over to Pippin and Merry and pulled them to her in a big hug. The two hobbits seemed to find comfort in her hugs. She sat on the ground and pulled them down with her.

"No. He is passing into the shadow world, he will soon become a wraith like them," Aragorn told them.

"They're close," Merry says shivering, Buffy pulls him closer.


	6. I Want to go Home!

I Want to go Home

"Sam do you know the Athelas plant?" Aragorn asks Sam who looks confused. Frodo was getting worse and Buffy felt hopeless. The feeling of not belonging here was starting to set in.

_What am I doing here? Why am I staying here? This is not my fight. I need to go home. _Buffy thought to herself. _No, I need to be strong I will think about this later. _

Buffy was still sitting with Merry and Pippin, holding them tight to her. The two hobbits where sleeping. Buffy was shaken from her thoughts when Sam started to talk.

"Athelas?" He asked Aragorn.

Aragorn looked over at Buffy who was staring at him. He could see that something in her demeanor had changed. She looked so sad and he knew she was trying to hide it.

He looked back to Sam, "Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil…Aye…It's a weed," Sam said realization dawning on his face.

"We must see if we can find it, it may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" He saw Buffy start to get up, "No you need to get some rest."

Buffy looked coldly up at him. "Fine, just be careful there are things out there I can sense them." She told him

Aragorn noted the fact that her tone was no longer loving and sweet, but hard and harsh. As he walked away he thought, _what is going on with her? I don't understand her; maybe she is going to go home? What will I do if she does leave? _Pushing the unwanted thoughts out of his head he hunted for the weed that might help to save Frodo.

Buffy just sat there thinking about home and her sister and friends. She needed to go home this was not her war it was not the place she needed to be. Merry and Pippin had woken up when Buffy had tried to get up to help Aragorn.

Pippin could tell there was something wrong, but for the first time in his life he held his tongue. Merry feeling her pain just snuggled closer to her and held her a little tighter. Merry and Pippin had taken a liking to the women. When they were scared she would give them comfort, when they needed cheering up she would tell stories of jokes (most of which they did not get, but laughed at anyway).

When Buffy felt Merry snuggle closer she smiled, they were really great friends and she was really happy to have met them. They loved listening to her stories. Even though they did not get most of her jokes and hummer they would still laugh at them. They would be one reason she should stay there in middle earth. Buffy knew deep down in her heart that she had to leave and there was no arguing with that.

Her thoughts she interrupted once again with the sound of hooves on they ground. Pushing Merry and Pippin off, she jumps to her feet, while pushing them back next to Frodo. Standing in front of the three little ones, she hears the jingles of bells and then sees Aragorn and Sam walking out of the forest, with a big horse fallowing.

Aragorn smiles as he sees Buffy standing in front of Frodo, Merry and Pippin looking like an over protective mother. The evil glint in her eyes scares him a little.

Arwen walks over to Frodo and talks to him in Elvish.

"Who is she?" Pippin asks from beside Buffy. He was holding onto her waist as if, if he let her go he would be eaten by some foul beast.

"She is an Elf," Sam tells him, before Buffy can even open her mouth.

The hold on Buffy's waist lessens and Buffy smiles down at Pippin.

Buffy stays by the Hobbits as Aragorn and Arwen talk. Finally Arwen pulls Frodo on to the horse and rides off.

The hobbits cry out and yell at Strider for letting him go. Buffy falls to her knees, "Arwen will take her to Rivendell," She tells the hobbits. She knows that Arwen will take good care of him.

The next six days pass in a blur to all that was left of the party. There where many feelings going around in the group, Sam was scared for his friend. He is not as well acquainted with Buffy as Merry, Pippin and Strider are, but he can still tell that something is going on with her. However he is too worried about Frodo to talk to her about it.

Merry and Pippin were also scared for Frodo, but Strider had told them that there was nothing to fear and that the Elf-lady would get him safely to Rivendell. As of late Buffy had not talked much and was ignoring Strider. She was not eating and barley slept at all. Pippin and Merry tried to get her to tell them some of her stories, but she told them she was too tired, but when they left her alone to think or sleep she would sit with a blank stare.

Buffy was scared for Frodo too, but that was not what was on her mind most of the time. Most of the time she was thinking of her friends and sister, who were all alone. She wanted to stay that was for sure, but she could not see how that would work out for her. She had no family here only newly made friends and Aragorn who she was ignoring at the moment. She knew that if she continued on with this fantasy of her being with Aragorn, it would end in Buffy getting hurt, just like all the other times.

The pain of staying was too great, but the thought of going back made her sick to her stomach.

The last few nights, Buffy had had bad nightmares.

Aragorn was upset at the way Buffy was acting; he didn't understand what was going on with her. He was not worried about Frodo he knew Arwen would get him there in time for Elrond to heal him, Frodo was strong. He was worried about Buffy she had been having nightmares, but before he could get to her Merry and Pippin would scoot closer and hold her hands calming her down. He was jealous and he knew it. Pippin and Merry had taken to sleeping, eating and walking by her.

Arriving in Rivendell the three small hobbits where mesmerized.

"Wow it is so wonderful," Pippin said to Merry.

"Yes 'tis beautiful," Merry said back, looking around the land.

The moment the twins saw Buffy they ran to her.

"Buffy, we are to tell you that you need to see our father," Elladan told her, while Elrohir pulled her away.

"Buffy!" Pippin yells.

"Don't worry Pippin I will be back soon," and with that she was whisked away.

Buffy walked into see Lord Elrond after taking a bath and putting on a new dress.

Before he could say anything she blurted, "I want to go home!"

The Lord just stared at her for a second then said, "And why would you want to do that?"

Buffy could tell he was speaking in Elvin, but could understand every word of it.

"I do not belong here and you know it," She told him, using his own tongue

"Why would you think that? Do you not fit in here?"

"Yes I fit in here more then I ever have before…any where…but this is not my home I have no family here the people here…this is their war, not mine."

"Did I not tell you that you are now my daughter? Are you not falling in love with Aragorn? Did you not make very good friends with Merry and Pippin? Why do you want to leave when there is so much left here for you?"

Buffy could tell he was trying to guilt her into staying, but most of all her was confusing her with all of the questions he was asking. She had told her self she would go home and not look back, but was that really what she wanted. Did she really want to leave this place?

"Yes I did hear you and yes I am falling in love with Aragorn. That is why I must leave; I can not sit back and get hurt not ever again will I let this happen. I will not watch my friends and the people that I love the most die." Buffy told him with the best resolve face she could muster, although I was getting hard to do through the tears the where fall down her face.

"Then stay, stay and fight for those that you love, for the ones that you want to grow and get old. Stay and fight for the world that is now yours too. Stay for me and Pippin stay for Merry and Sam, but most of all stay for Frodo, for he is the only hope Middle Earth has of late. The rest of that hope is hidden away where you must find in and bring it forth." Elrond tried to get her to stay; he knew she was the one that would get Aragorn to his thrown and the ring to Mount Doom.

"I tried… I-I tried; I tried to be strong put the past behind me when I got here. I tried to say 'hey this is going to be one big vacation but I could not, it was too hard. I can't stay here."

"Will you not stay one more night, we are having a grand feast for Frodo," Elrond asked her.

"Yes I will stay tonight," She answered him.

"Good, good."

"But, I will not go to the feast," Buffy told him wiping her eyes and walking out the door into the hall way and to her room.


	7. Revelations

Revelations

Everyone was at the feast, laughing, talking, and singing. The only person who was not having fun was Aragorn, who had been searching Buffy most of the time. After looking everywhere he could think of at the feast, he walked to find Lord Elrond.

Aragorn wanted answers and that was what he was going to get. All the while he was searching for Buffy he could not help the thoughts that ran wild through his head. And the sinking feeling in his stomach that told him she was gone.

Aragorn found Lord Elrond sitting on a small bench talking to Frodo. As he approached, Aragorn watched as Frodo nodded his head and stood up.

As Frodo walked past Aragorn, he gave the taller man a sad little smile. Frodo had really liked Buffy. Seeing the little smile and the look of sadness in Frodo's eyes Aragorn knew Buffy was gone.

The king of Rivendell looked at Aragorn for a long time, then after was seemed like years to Aragorn, he motioned for the man to sit down.

"She is gone, is she not?" He asked Lord Elrond.

"She, I am assuming we are discussing the slayer?" At Aragorn's nod he continued, "She has not yet departed to her home land. She will depart tomorrow. I truly am sorry Aragorn." The Elvin King had come to like the fiery blonde.

"I do not understand why, why she is leaving. I thought she liked it here," Aragorn asked to man he considered his father. He really did not understand why she was leaving. Did she not love him or was it just one big game to her, make him feel for her then leave him? He did not understand why she wanted to leave.

"I believe she misses her family, she has a sister back on her plane of existence. She also has friends that I think she feels she must be there for. I do believe that deep in the dungeons of her locked up heart she does not want to leave," Elrond told the Ranger.

"I understand, but how can we make her stay against her will? If she wishes to leave we can not stop her," Aragorn said, though with every word he felt his heart tear. Could he love her? Had the attraction gone past just that, attraction, and was now love?

Aragorn pondered this with in his mind and quickly came up with an answer to the unvoiced question. Yes. Yes, he did love her.

"You need to talk to her," the Elf told the man. Elrond had seen the love pass through Aragorn's eyes as he talked about Buffy. The women had stolen the Rangers heart.

With out a word just a silent nod Aragorn walked away. He was on a hunt to find a woman who he had to some how convince to stay in a place she felt she did not belong in.

Buffy sat in her room all alone, starring at the wall. Why was she going? Why was she not staying? Right, because she could not, she would not. She would not stay and watch more friends die, but would they not die on earth as well.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Come in"

When Aragorn walked through the door the air caught in Buffy's throat. Why did he have to come now, right now when she was going to leave in the morning and most of all thinking about him? Why, why does my life have to be like this? Why, why, why, was all Buffy could think of as he walked over to the bed she was sitting on.

"Why?" was the only word that came out of Aragorn's mouth as he sat down on the bed Buffy was on.

"Why what?" Buffy asked him. She has a sinking feeling that Elrond had told Aragorn she was going to leave, what she was going to do the next do.

"Why are you hurting yourself by departing from Middle Earth? Why are you hurting me by departing from middle Earth? Why must you be so stubborn and say you do not love it here?" Aragorn asked her, with a glint in his eyes that told Buffy he would keep asking until he got answers from her.

"Why, why am I leaving? I'm leaving because this is not my home, my life. I have no family here, my sister is not here, and my friends are not here. You think I do not love it here I do, I really, really do, but I can not stay here. I tried ok? I tried to fit in it was fun at first. Like one big vacation, then the bad dreams started and I know they were just that dreams, but, but, but they showed my sister dead and all my friends and-and-and I don't want that to happen," Buffy was now in tears. She needed him to understand, understand why she needed to go home, understand why this was not her home. "I can not watch you all die not now not ever. This is not my world I have a life else where," Buffy told him, willing him to understand why she must leave.

"You think I do not know of the risk I am taking in helping Frodo? You think I do not know that I could die? I will help take the ring where it needs to go, whether to leave or stay, I will help save this world," Aragorn explain to her, she tried to interrupted him, but he cut her off, "have you ever thought that maybe the life you had before now was just to ready you for this one? To make you stronger and give you power to live here and fight this war? Did you ever think about that?"

Buffy thought about that for a minuet and then burst out sobbing. She put her head in her hands as harsh loud sods escaped her. Aragorn pulled her to him and holding her whispered that is was all going to be ok. He stopped when he heard her talking.

"I just miss them so much. I mi-miss Dawn the most; she was my little sister you know? I am supposed to l-l-love her and be there f-f-for her. And-and now she does not even know where I am. What kind of sister am I?" Buffy asked him, while fighting the harsh sobs that rack her small body.

"You are a very good sister, you could not help that this is your destiny that you are meant to be here. I want you here; I know Merry and Pippin want you here. Sam and Frodo, especially Frodo, wants you here," Aragorn tried to get her to tell him she was going to stay.

"I don't know," Buffy told him. So many things told her to stay and yet there were just as many telling her to leave. "I will stay." It was a risky move and Buffy knew it, but she was tired of being told what to do and doing what she was told. She knew deep down this was her new home.

"I will always be here for you, you are not friendless nor are you family less," Aragorn made Buffy look up at him as he looked deep into her green eyes and told her that she was not alone.

Buffy lay her head down on his lap and soon she fell into an uneasy sleep.

"What the hell?" Buffy was in a white hall. Why was she here?

"Hey kid." Buffy knew that voice and had learned to hate it. Every time she heard it there was something going on, something bad.

"Whistler what am I doing here?" Buffy asked the small man. She really did not like this guy.

"Hey slow down, kid I just came to tell you the good news," Whistler tries to explain to her. The short, badly dressed man knew Buffy had a bad temper.

"Spit it out," Buffy said with so much venom that she scared herself a little.

"You being here in Middle Earth is no accident. You are here because this is your reward.  
Here you will find your peace. It is your chose whether you go to Gondor with Aragorn or stay with the Elves and live in Rivendell. You may also choose to go with Frodo back to his home with the Hobbits. This is the powers gift to you, to stay here in this wonderful place and will live," Whistler was quiet enjoying the look of shock on Buffy's face.

"S-so you're telling me that this is a gift to me?" Whistler nods his head so she continues, "Are my friends ok is Dawn ok?"

"Your friends and sister are moving on with there lives. They still and always will miss you, but they have learned to move on," Whistler told the woman who at this moment looked more like a scared little girl.

"How is that possible I have only been here for about two and a half weeks?" Buffy was more then confused, she didn't understand how that was possible. She did not understand how they could have moved on so fast. It hurt her to think they had moved on passed her so fast.

"The time moves faster on earth then it does in Middle Earth. Two years have passed there while only about two and a half have past here," He told the slayer.

She looked so sad and down cast, tired and yet there was a gleam in her eyes that Whistler had never seen there before. It was the Gleam of happiness, of love, could the Slayer have found love so soon. She must not even know. Whistler thought.

"So are you going to stay or go home? You have to answer now. I really am sorry about this kid," and he really was. She looked surprised at the question. She had thought about it and had made a promise to Aragorn that she was not going anywhere. So where did that leave her staying or going.

"I think I am going to stay here," Buffy told him, letting go of the last of her worries and embracing the fact that she was going to stay.

"Good, there is just one thing you have to do before you can leave here. You must say good bye to someone, because, kid, only then can you let go of your old life completely."

"Ok who do I have to talk to?" Buffy asked with a glint of curiosity in her eyes. She really could not figure out who she had to say good bye to.

"Luv? BUFFY what are you doing here?" The voice asked her, she knew who's voice it was, no I could not be she would turn around and he would be gone.

Slowly Buffy turned around and saw him, it was him and he was not disappearing. There he was in all his leather glory. With his Doc Martens and black pants with a tight black shirt, that showed off all of his tight muscles.

"Oh my god! Spike!" Buffy yelled as she ran and jumped into his arms. It felt so good, to her, to be in his arms again. Why did he have to leave her? Would she still be in Middle Earth if he had not died in that cave?

"Baby listen to me. You need to stay where you are in Middle earth. Are you hearing me?" Spike asked her, he knew this was not a time to be selfish. As much as he wanted to take her into his arms and never let her go, he knew there was a world that needed her and this was her peace. It was not worth the trouble of taking her back to earth.

"You don't want me any more? You want me to leave you and go back to a place I hardly know?" Buffy asked him, he could see the hurt in her eyes and the tensing of her body.

"Of course I want you Buffy, I will always. But you need to stay in this world it needs you. If you do not stay Middle Earth world will fall into despair and destruction. The people need you." Spike was speaking the truth and the look in her eyes told him she knew that he was right.

"I love you, and I'm not just saying that," Buffy said. The truth in her eyes as she spoke. 

"I know you do luv, and I love you too," Spike told her, "and I always will."

Buffy dropped her head onto his shoulder. She was crying silent tears, but she knew that there were people in Middle Earth who loved her, namely Aragorn.

"Good bye, luv," was the last thing Buffy heard for when she opened her eyes she was lying in Aragorn's lap.


	8. A Mere Woman

A Mere Woman

"Buffy, will you sing us a song?" Pippin asked, with a silly little grin. He had been trying to cheer her up for the last 2 weeks. After scaring every one and almost leaving Middle Earth, Buffy had been kind of sad.

"I don't sing Pippin. I really am not good at it," Buffy told him, looking almost scandalized at the thought of singing. It was just Merry and Pippin in the room, but she still did not want to sing.

Buffy fully accepted that she was not going to be leaving Middle Earth any time soon. Spike was right, she did belong here with these people. If it was possible she had become closer to the hobbits.

"You could sing a song for me. You know how much I love to here your songs," Buffy told him, when he did not answer she put on her best pout.

"Ok, we will sing for you," Pippin and Merry started to sing about home. The song made Buffy sad. She wanted to see the Shire some day.

Later that night as Buffy laid in her bed trying to sleep she felt, for the first time in her life, like she belonged where she was. She liked the feeling.

She and Aragorn had talked for long hours about the coming war and about the hobbits. They both knew that Frodo would go with the ring.

Thinking about the things that happened to last two weeks Buffy feel into a much needed slumber.

The next day when Buffy awoke from her light sleep she found a new dress on the end of her bed. The dress was of a bright green, with silver embroidered on it.

After bathing Buffy put the dress on. "Wow Buffy you are getting really good at putting these dresses on," she told her self, while laughing as she thought back to when she first started to wear the beautiful dresses. She did not know where each piece went or which went on first. Arwen would have to help her put them on.

Buffy walk through the halls trying to find Aragorn, night had fallen and she needed to talk to him about the fact that she is going with the ring too. Buffy knows he will not be happy about her going into war, but will understand.

She finds him after walking all over the city. He is sitting on the terrace with the broken sword, Narsil.

She was about to walk to him when she hears foot steps, she walks into the shadows to watch.

A man walks in to the outdoor room; he looks at the painting with Isildur holding his broken sword, raised to Sauron. The man regards the painting for a second and then turns to Aragorn.

"You are no Elf," he exclaims, looking curiously at the Ranger.

Buffy wanted to know who this guy was. She knows Lord Elrond had called for a secret council. Could he be here for that? She did not know.

"The men of the south are welcome here," Aragorn responded. Buffy thought this was a good way to tell the man to back off.

But this guy just did not know when to stop asking questions. Aragorn did not seem to mind so Buffy did not say anything, but stayed in the shadows.

"Who are you?" he asked Aragorn. He was not being rude there was just something Buffy really didn't like about him.

"I am a friend to Gandalf the Grey," Aragorn told the man who was now looking at the many paintings on the wall.

"Then we are here on a common purpose…" he says and then smiles, "Friend."

Buffy can tell that the man is puzzled by Aragorn's reluctance to reveal his name…and well whole identity. Buffy watches as he turns to the shrine, the lady holding the blade that was broken. He stares at the sword.

"The shards of Narsil! The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand," he said.

Buffy watches as the man runs his finger down the blade and draws blood.

"It's still sharp!" he exclaims. Then he looks over to Aragorn who is watching him. "But no more then a broken heirloom," and with that said he drops the sword carelessly back on the shrine, it drops to the floor with a loud clang.

Buffy watch as Aragorn gets up from the place where he was reading and puts the sword carefully back. Then steps away and lifts his hand to his heart, as he looks at the statue. Buffy walks out from her hiding place.

"Aragorn, why do you fear it so much? You are not him, you are not Isildur himself. It will not end the same way for you, I will not let it," she tells him, she needs him to except that he is not Isildur and will not have the same weakness to the ring.

"The same Blood flows in my veins, same weakness," he tells her. She knows that he is scared. As she looks into his grey eyes she can see it, the fear of rejection, of not doing the right thing, of making a mistake.

"The time will come when you will have to face the same evil as he, and you will over come it. You are strong Aragorn and that is why I love you so much," Buffy's breathe caught in her throat. She did not mean to say that she loved him so soon.

"You love me?" he needed to know, he needed this love it was the one thing he had to live for. It was the one thing that was going to keep him alive.

Buffy looked deep into his eyes and kissed him, she showed him all the passion and love she had for him in that one kiss. "Yes," was the simple answer that she gave him.

"I love you," was all he could say before they smashed there lips together once more.

When Buffy tried to get up the next morning she found Aragorn's arms holding onto her protectively. Gently wiggling her way out of his hold she walked around the room picking up her many layers of her dress. Putting them on the back of a chair she picked up Aragorn's tunic and pulled it over her head.

The tunic was big on her but fit comfortably enough. Buffy looked back at her lover, who looked so serene. She was not lying when she told him she loved him.

Walking back to the bed she stopped when there was a knock on the door. Before Buffy could do anything Arwen walked into the room with food.

"Oh…I'm this is, I'm so sorry I, I'm going to leave now," Arwen sputtered while walking slowly to the door.

Panicking Buffy said the first thing that came to mind, "it's not what it looks like."

Buffy looked over at Aragorn who was now wide awake. He was raising an eyebrow.

"Ok so it is what it looks like," Buffy said, looking sad. She did not want Arwen to hate her. And it kind of looked like that might be happening. She knew that Arwen had chosen a mortal life, but Buffy was not the kind of person to rub it in her face.

Arwen closed to door behind her with out as much as a glance back.

"Great now she hates me," Buffy said falling back on to the bed.

"She does not hate you," Aragorn comforted her. He pulled her into his arms. "She was just embarrassed, I do not think she knew of our courtship," He did not want her to be scared off because of this.

"I love you," Buffy told him. She could really get used to being this loved.

"You know I love you. Do you whish to do for a stroll?" he asked her hoping for a yes.

"Well first I have to get dressed," she jumped up and grabbed her clothing from the day before. "I think I will go back to my room and get a new dress." She looked over the dress that was torn in several places.

Walking back to her room she tried to avoid any and everyone she saw. There would be too many questions asked if people saw her walking around in a mans tunic and pants.

After successfully making it back to her room, Buffy walked over to the trunk of dresses she had and picked out a snow colored one. It was a very simple dress.

Buffy went out to find Aragorn. She walked through the court yard, she saw several men that had not been there a few days ago. She walked over to a blonde Elf.

"Milady," the Elf said, bowing to her. He was a very hot Elf that was for sure. He was carrying a bow and quiver on his back along with twin blades.

"Please just call me Buffy," the Elf just stared.

"Very well, Buffy, I am Legolas."

"Cool, so why are you here?" she knows she should go and find Aragorn, but well she really wants to know why he is here.

"Lord Elrond has called me here, it is of no interest of a woman," Legolas tells her with a stern face.

"Well technically it is my business, because I am going to," she tells him with a deadly glare.

"Why would a mere woman be going to the council?" He asked her. He could not understand why such a delicate and small women would be going to the council that would decide the fate of the one ring.

"Would you like me to tell you or show you?" Buffy asked him with an evil glint in her eyes. She looked around and found a fountain about 50 feet away.

"Show me," was the simple answer she got.

"Very well," she put her hands on his chest, looking around him she saw Aragorn standing there with a hurt expression. Crap she thought to her self.

Not stopping what she was doing she started to walk towards Legolas so he would back up. Still running her hands up and down the Elves chest she leaned up and whispered into his ear. "Bye mister Elf," with that said she picked him up by his tunic and threw him into the fountain.

Looking back at Aragorn with an innocent look, he burst out laughing. Then he walked over to where Legolas was still sitting, dumb struck in the water.

"I see you have met my love, Buffy," Aragorn asked while pulling him out of the water.

"Yes I have," Legolas did not join in with the laughter, but stomped off. The effect was some what lost by the fact that his shoes made a squelching noise when he walked.

"Why did you do that?" Aragorn asked her now with a serious face.

"I…he called me a mere woman!" Buffy exclaimed. She had been called many things but that was just, just so grrr.

"So you threw him into the fountain," Aragorn raised and eyebrow at her. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Well you know I had to show him that I was not just some helpless women," she explained to him.

"Very well, let us not delay any further; the council is set to happen in a few hours." Aragorn held out his arm and Buffy took it.

"You were so jealous," Buffy said before she took off running.


	9. The Council

The Council

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Buffy looked up when she heard Lord Elrond start to talk.

Buffy looks around the circle for the hundredth time, there were Elves, men, Dwarves, a wizard and one hobbit. In the middle of the circle there is a stone pedestal.

Lord Elrond continues on, "Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall." There was a hushed silence around the circle. "Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He gestures to the pedestal, "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

They all watch as Frodo stands and walks over to the pedestal, he lays the rind there and walks slowly back to his seat.

One of the men known as Boromir whispers, "so it is true…"

Buffy looks over to Frodo who seems relieved, to be rid of the ring. Every member of the council looks at the ring each hears something different from the ring, something evil.

"The doom of men," says a man Buffy does not know.

Buffy looks up as Boromir stands, "in a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'your doom is near at hand.' " He walks over to the ring. "Isildur's Bane is found."

Gandalf and Elrond exchange a look as Boromir's fingers hover above the ring.

"Boromir!" Elrond yells, while leaping to his feet.

The ring starts to utter a harsh chant, and then Gandalf stands up and begins to chant also.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

People sit back down when the voice of the ring dies away. Everyone looks horrified at what just happened.

They went on talking about the ring for some time. Boromir again says that it is a gift and that they should use it to fight against Mordor. Then the stupid Elf goes and tells every one that Aragorn is no mere ranger, that he is Isildur's heir, the heir to the throne.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn tells Legolas to sit.

"Aragorn is right, we can not use it," Gandalf tells the group at large.

"You only have one choice, the ring must be destroyed," Lord Elrond announced to the room. Looking around the room. _So these are the people who will save Middle earth. _Elrond thought to himself, _these men and dwarves, the Elves and a hobbit, a wizard and a woman. _

A short dwarf jumped to his feet yelling, "then what are we waiting for?" he runs to this ring with his ax raised. When he hits the ring his ax brakes and he goes flying.

Buffy winces and Aragorn grabs her hand, he knows that the ring is affecting her too. He can see it in her eyes, he can see it in the way her body tenses, but still he knows it is not wise to say anything right now.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the chasm from whence it came," the Elvin King explained.

The ring whispers to them.

"One of you must do this," Elrond continues.

There is silence for a long time. Then Boromir speaks up, "and who will do this, An Elf, a dwarf, a woman?"

"The woman has a name," Buffy ground out. Why did she have to go to the dimension that was still in the 'men are better' era?

"Boromir, Buffy is a very capable woman. She could best you any day." Elrond told the man from Gondor.

"Oh, could she?" Boromir asked Lord Elrond, but looked at Buffy. He watched as her body tensed and as Aragorn slid his hand into hers.

"She could and if you do not silence yourself she will show you right here," Aragorn said with a sideways look at Buffy, the look told her not to do anything rash.

"Ah, I understand she is here because she is warming the bed of Isildur's heir," Boromir said, while a smirk fell into place on his face.

Before her lover could do anything to stop her, Buffy was throwing Boromir out of the circle of stone. He landed about 20 yards away on his back.

"Don't ever talk to me again unless you can be nice. I am not some whore who sleeps around, god what is it with men," Buffy was ranting on and on about men and there big egos, she was waving her hands in the air and walking around in circles.

"I like her," Gimli exclaimed. This made Buffy stop and turn around to look at Gimli. He had stood up and was looking at her with what looked like pride.

"You are most welcome to accompany me for a dink or a smoke any time," the dwarf told her.

Buffy smiled at the dwarf, "I don't really drink, Buffy plus Alcohol equals badness. But I would love to talk to you some time."

"Buffy, Gimli, Boromir please take your sets," Gandalf told them motioning for them to sit. Boromir who had walked back to the circle sat down and glared over at Buffy, who stuck out her tongue.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir exclaimed still glaring at Buffy who was looking at Aragorn.

Legolas stands up indignantly and says, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!"

Buffy watches as Gimli too, jumps to his feet. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimli yells at the Elf.

Then Boromir rises, "and if we fail. What then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

"Oh boy here we go," Buffy sighs.

Gimli yells, "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!"

Many things happen at once the Elves and dwarves fight. Buffy and Boromir start to fight. Frodo is the only one who is not fighting, he remands in his seat, watching the ring. He sees the ring reflecting the council on its surface.

Gandalf who is fighting also, yells, "do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"

Frodo sees flames flare up in the ring, engulfing the surface of the ring.

The ring starts to whisper its dark words and slowly the fighting gets worse. Just as slowly the determination on Frodo's face grows.

"I will take it!" Frodo yells at the crowd, only Buffy turns and looks at him with a sad face.

"I will take it!" He yells again. The arguing dies down and Gandalf turns slowly to look at Frodo. "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though…I do not know the way."

Gandalf walks slowly to Frodo, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf places his hand on Frodo's shoulder.

Aragorn looks at Buffy, who gives him a slight nod. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," he says, approaching Frodo. "You have my sword."

Buffy walks up to Frodo and pulls him into a hug, "this is a heavy burden you carry Frodo, but I made a promise that I would not leave your side, you have my strength."

"I will fallow you until you need me no more," Buffy whispers in his ear.

Then Legolas walks over, "And you have my bow."

"And my Axe!" Gimli yells. Buffy gives him a small but true smile and he blushes.

Buffy glares as Boromir walks over to the little hobbit standing there. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done," he tells the hobbit, then walks over to stand with the group.

Buffy hears something, turning around she hears Sam. "Heh!" he yells, jumping up and standing with the group, next to Frodo. "Mister Frodo is not goin' anywhere with out me!"

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Lord Elrond says with a smile playing on his lips.

Then Merry and Pippin jump out from behind Pillars to join them, "wait! We are coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry announces.

Buffy leans forward and whispers into Merry and Pippin's ears, "well that was the plan."

Merry and Pippin turn and hug Buffy.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing." Pippin tells the group.

"Well that rules you out Pip," Merry jokes.

"Ten companions…so be it! You shall be the fellowship of the ring!" Lord Elrod announces.

Buffy and Aragorn look at each other, both knowing there is a good chance that they will all die.

"Great!" Pippin says. "Where are we going?"

Aragorn, deep in the forests of Rivendell, looks at a statue. He raises a hand and puts it on the face of the women.

"Anirne hene beriad i chên în. Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen." (She wanted to protect her child. She thought that in Rivendell you would be safe.) Lord Elrond tells Aragorn, and then walks out from the trees.

"In her heart, your mother knew you'd be hunted all your life. That you'd never escape your fate," he continued, a sad look on his face. "The skill of the Elves can reforge the sword of the Kings, but only you have the power to wield it."

"I do not want that power. I have never wanted it," Aragorn told Lord Elrond.

Elrond looked over at the man and said, "You are the last of that bloodline. There is no other."

Aragorn stood still long after Lord Elrond had left. Thinking about what he knew he was inevitably going to have to do. One thing he knew was if he was to be King Buffy was to be his Queen. He was not going to go about this alone. As though she had read his thoughts Buffy walked out from behind a tree.

"Your not alone, Baby. I will be there for you. So will Elrond and Gandalf. We all love you. I know what it is like to have all this power and not know what to do with it. To have the feeling you carry the world on your shoulders. You must remember there are people here who love you, really love you," Buffy tells him. She walks over to him and raps her arms around him.

"I now understand the burden you have carried," Aragorn tells her, kissing her temple.

He holds her tight to him. Buffy knows this is where she belongs and never wants to leave. If he would just hold her forever.

Buffy gasps when suddenly she is swept of her feet and into Aragorn's arms. He pulls her to him even closer then before. Walking back to his room with her in his arms, in this moment Aragorn feels for the first time that he will be King and she will be his Queen.

Clothing was ripped of, literally, when they got back to the room. Aragorn looked at Buffy's beautiful body. She was a vision to see. He ran his hands up and down her stomach. Buffy shivered as she felt his callused hands running there way up and down her body.

Buffy touched every inch of his chiseled chest, memorizing every curve of his body.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	10. Setting Out

Setting Out

Setting Out

The Fellowship was gathering the next day to set out on there journey. They where gathering under an old stone arch in a glade. Lord Elrond stands in front of them, speaking to then with a stern gaze. Frodo stands a little ways away from the rest of the group, listening to Elrond.

"The Ring Bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further then you will," He tells the group, who nod understanding what he is saying. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and men and all free folks go with you."

Sam, Merry and Pippin listen to Elrond with sad expressions. Truthfully Sam does not want to go, but will fallow his friend where ever he goes.

Aragorn and Buffy listen with slightly sad expressions. Buffy was sad to leave, she liked it in Rivendell. She would miss Arwen and Elrond, hell she would even miss the twins.

Lord Elrond opens his arms, Legolas and Aragorn bow there heads, hands on there hearts. To every ones surprise Buffy runs forward and hugs him.

"Be safe young one," He whispers in her ear.

"I will, you keep the twins in line," she answered back. "I will miss you."

"I will miss you to, but I feel it in my heart that we will meet again," he tells her.

Buffy kisses his cheek, and then walks back to the rest of the Fellowship.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring Bearer," Gandalf motions for Frodo to lead the way.

Frodo walks forward Slowly, then whispers to Gandalf, "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left of right?"

"Left."

Buffy giggled softly when she heard Frodo ask which way Mordor was. Aragorn reached down and claimed her hand.

Buffy looked around at the Beautiful waterfall and the trees. Sadness over took her features.

Looking over at Buffy he saw the sadness in her eyes. He leaned down and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, it was in the Elvin language, but he knew she could understand every word.

Buffy was falling more and more in love with Middle Earth. They had walking through the woods, over open plains and hillsides.

Merry and Pippin were singing and talking about the Shire. After a while they would get board and ask Buffy to tell them about her world. She would tell them about all the big bads she had to face.

The rest of the Fellowship would listen to her stories with interest. None of them new much of her life story besides Aragorn and the hobbits.

"And then he used his crazy mind power thingy, it pulled me right to him. Then…he bit right into my neck!" she told them showing the mark on the neck, the mark had covered by Angels bit and Spikes, but it was sill there under them.

"After he drained me so much that I could not even open my mouth to scream, he dropped me into a puddle of water. I drown, because I could not get out of the water. Then my best friend Xander…" Buffy's voice trailed off thinking of one of her Best friends.

"Buffy?" Pippin pulled on her hand gently. She looked up to see the Fellowship all looking at her, she put a big fake smile on her face.

"How about we finish the story later?" Buffy asked the hobbits, who nodded in agreement. They all knew Buffy liked it here, but missed her family.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there out road turns east to Mordor," Gandalf announces to the group.

"Oh great forty days of walking, woo hoo!" Buffy announced in a sing song voice.

Legolas turns around and looks at Buffy with a raised eye brow.

"What?" she asks him.

He slows to fall into step with her.

"I wanted to apologize for my folly, it is apparent now that you are not mere women," Legolas apologizes to the Blond Slayer.

"Apology accepted. You know since we are going to be spending a lot of time with each other," Buffy explained, giving him a true smile.

They continued to talk and walk until Gandalf again stopped and said they would stop for the lunch.

Sam was cooking sausage and other food over a small fire. He climbs onto a rock next to Frodo and hands him some food.

Boromir was sparing with Merry and Pippin, tutoring them in sword fighting.

Boromir counts out numbers as he fights with pippin first.

Buffy sits next to Aragorn watch and having there own private conversation.

"Buffy are you regretting being here," Aragorn asks her, looking at her sad face.

"No, I'm really not. You know I really love it here. I mean the land is beautiful. I have friends, family, and someone who loves me," Buffy tells him.

"That is true," he says, pulling her in for a kiss. He wove one hand into her hair and held her around the waist with the other. Buffy moved so she was straddling his waist, without parting there lips.

When they did pull apart she rested her head on his and said, "I love you."

"I love you, my love."

Buffy turned in his lap so that her legs where hanging off the right side of his body. He pulled out his pipe.

"Move your feet," he told Pippin.

"You look good, Pippin," Merry complimented him.

"Thanks," Pippin answered back.

"He is starting to get pretty good," Buffy said, laying her head on Aragorn's shoulder.

She watched as Gimli walked over to Gandalf and they started to talk.

While Buffy listened to what Gimli and Gandalf are talking about she notices something that Legolas apparently, already saw.

She jumped up and ran to where he was standing.

In the background they both heard the commotion coming from Boromir and the hobbits, but don't turn around they just continue to watch the growing 'cloud' of blackness.

Sam looks over to see what is going on, "what is that?"

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud," Gimli tries to reassure him.

Boromir gets up from the ground and puts a hand on either hobbit's shoulder, "It's moving fast…and against the wind."

"Legolas what is it?" Buffy asks him. She didn't like the way this 'cloud' was making her feel, something was wrong.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas yells.

Buffy and Aragorn both yell, "Hide!"

Every one scrabbles around to find cover.

"Hurry!" Boromir calls out.

Buffy grabs a hold of Frodo and pushes him down by Aragorn.

She turns around to find that the birds were right behind her and closing in fast.

She turned to run, but then suddenly she was sitting next to Aragorn under the ledge. "What the hell?"

When the birds where gone and every one had come out from there hiding places, Buffy marched up to Gandalf.

"Not that I'm not thankful and all, but I really don't like spells being put on me. Cause there was this one time when I was going to marry Spike. Oh it was bad." Buffy babbled on and on.

"Hmm…Buffy I didn't do anything. I…I think you did." Gandalf said contemplating the idea that she did it herself.

"What!" Buffy yelled, making many of the fellowship jump. "What do you mean you didn't do anything? I know I didn't do it!"

"I did not do that, Buffy, you did," Gandalf told her truthfully.

To every ones surprise Buffy looked up to the sky and started to yell and curse, "What the fuck did you do to me? God why can't you just leave me alone? Why do you always have to meddle in my life? Whistler I know you can hear me. Get your ass down here and tell me what the fuck is going on with me!" She turned around at the popping sound behind her.

Before he could do anything Buffy had Whistler pinned up against a rock. "What did you bastards do to me?"

"I would love to tell you, but I kind of need to breathe," Whistler told her. When she lessened her grip on his throat he started to talk, "you see the powers knew you would be going up against some really messed up stuff, kid. So they kind of stuffed you with a lot of power."

"Power? What kind of power?" Buffy asked with narrowed eyes.

"That's for you to find out, kid, but I will tell you that until you can master your powers, they will only happen when you most need them to," Whistler tells her and then disappears.

"Fuck, why don't they ever just give me a straight answer?" Buffy asked, turning to the group, who were looking at her with wide eyes. "What?"


	11. Snowy Pass

Snowy Pass

Snowy Pass

"What?" Buffy asks, when she turns around to see the whole of the fellowship staring at her.

"Who was that stranger?" Boromir, who was the first to come out of the silent trance they all seemed to be in, asked.

"I…that was whistler, he is a messenger sent from the powers. Remember when I told you about them?" Buffy asked the group, who nodded there heads showing that they remembered when she told them. "Good, they have been a pain in my ass for so long," Buffy added the last part in an undertone. Aragorn and Legolas were to only ones who heard the last part, both stifling a laugh.

"We will continue this conversation when we stop for the night. They were spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched, we must take the pass of Caradhras," Gandalf told the group, who quickly picked up what was left of the little camp.

Aragorn and Legolas shared a look as they started to walk down the hill side they where on.

"What? What was that look for? I saw the look," Buffy started to ramble, but was stopped abruptly when Aragorn grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tight to him.

He started to whisper in her ear in the Elvin language, "shi eisi sajol si var syl si tylal." (We are taking the pass through the mountain.)

His sweet breath on Buffy's neck made her shiver. She loved the way the words just rolled of his tongue when he spoke in the Elvin tongue.

Had she really gotten thrown in to a world she knew nothing about and fallen in love with a future king? Yes, she had, and she was loving every second of it.

She did miss her friends and most of all Dawn, but she had accepted the fact that this was her new life, her new world and it was a world worth fighting for.

"When you said mountain pass you could have told me there be snow," Buffy whimpered. She was freezing and the hobbits lips where slowly turning blue. She knew they where tired but were not saying anything.

Aragorn pulled her closer to him, "If I told you there was going to be snow you would not have followed us up here. Would you have?"

"No I would have found a way around," Buffy told him, then leaning in closer she said, "the hobbits are not looking so good."

Aragorn turned around to look at the hobbits who were following in their foot steps. He was about to say something when Frodo lost his balance and tumbled a little ways down the mountain.

"Frodo!" Buffy and Aragorn yell, running down to where Frodo is laying in the snow.

"Are you ok?" Buffy asks him patting off the snow after Aragorn pulls him up. "You're not hurt are you? Is anything broken? Is…"

"I'm fine," Frodo said, effectively stopping the rambling that was sure to come if he hadn't. Frodo then got a panicked expression on his face as he looked around in the snow.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"It's the ring, it is gone," Frodo told her as he worriedly looked around in the snow for the ring.

Aragorn, Buffy and Frodo looked up at the same time to see Boromir pick up the ring.

"Boromir," Frodo whispers.

"It is a stage fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt… over so small a thing. Such a little thing," Boromir said, looking at the ring as if in a trance.

"Boromir!" Aragorn yells.

Boromir looks up from the ring, to where Aragorn, Frodo and Buffy were standing. He walked over and gave the ring to Frodo mumbling about how he didn't even want the ring.

They had walked for hours and hours. Buffy, holding on to Pippin and Aragorn holding on to her, was shivering. The cold was getting to all of them.

All of the sudden they could hear a voice on the air. Gandalf yelled that it was Saruman. He was trying to bring don't down the mountain.

The mountain started to rumble when all of the sudden the snow piled on top of them. Aragorn and Legolas were the first to dig there way out looking for the others.

"Is every one a counted for?" Gandalf asked the group.

"Where is Buffy?" Merry yelled.

"Buffy!?" Aragorn screamed out looking around searching the ground for any sign that she was there.

Every one started to dig in the snow or look over the edge.

"Nooo!" Aragorn suddenly yelled when he saw a piece of cloth over the edge of the cliff.

Every on walked over to the sobbing Aragorn. When they looked over the edge they saw a cloak. It was green and there was no doubt in any ones mind that it was Buffy's.

Aragorn felt his heart brake into a million peaces.

"This was not her war it never was. But she treated it like it was. This should never have happened," Legolas said in a sad voice.

They all were quiet for a moment before deciding they needed to leave and there was nothing they could do for her. There was no way she could have survived a fall like that.


	12. Into The Mines

Into the Mines

Into the Mines

She felt the Air and Snow hit her face stinging and burning her face. The cold air whipped her hair in all directions.

Falling off the cliff made Buffy think of the time she jumped of the tower. When she jumped of the tower it was to save her sister and the world. But this, this was not to save any one it was not to help the world.

Closing her eyes and bracing her self for the fall that was bound to come, a single tear dropped from her eye and flew back, only to disappear in to the bright white snow.

When she hit the bottom she noticed three things. One she was not dead, two it was warm, and three it was dark.

"What the hell," Buffy said in a quite voice. "How did I get in here?"

Buffy looked around her there was not light she could see nothing. Groping her way around the big room she was in.

"How do I get myself into these situations?" Buffy mumbled to herself.

After feeling her way around for what felt like days, but was probably a good 5 hours. She sat down on the ground thinking about how she got into this mess. She decided after about 2 minutes of thinking about it, that it was all the PTB's fault. If they had never made her a champion this would never have happened.

Thinking back on what had happened; she found that she was actually mentally thanking the Powers That Be for bringing her here.

Thanking them for putting her in a world where most the people were champions. Warriors. No one expected any thing from her, no one asked her to do things they just brought her because she said she would help.

She may have been reluctant at first but she now knew this was a place worth fighting for.

So after picking her self up and wiping away any spare tears that had fallen out of her slightly watery eyes, she started to walk.

Again groping her way through the place she knew nothing about, Buffy was starting to think she was in big trouble.

After about two days of trying to find her way out of the dreadful, where ever she was. Buffy gave up.

Her body falling to the hard ground she silently cried her self to sleep.

When she woke up things didn't look much brighter. There was not silver lining to this. This was hell. No food not water. Buffy was slowly dieing, if she could even die. That part was confusing to her.

Why hadn't she died? She should have died. Not that she wanted to but it was a puzzle that she just could not solve.

Thinking back on everything weird that had happened since she got to Middle Earth her mind settled on her meeting with whistler. He said the Powers had stuffed her with power. He also said that the power she had been given would only show its self when she really needed it or when she learned to control it.

Aragorn was walking in the back of the Fellowship as they walked through the mines of Moria.

It was dark and cold in the mines, the only light coming from Gandalf's staff. Merry slowed down until he was standing next to Aragorn.

"I am sorry for your loss, we all miss Buffy very much. Pippin is still crying. She was a great woman," Merry told the sad Ranger.

"That she was Merry, a very good woman indeed," Aragorn continued walking.

Merry stared after him for a minute before he noticed it was getting darker due to Gandalf getting farther away.

Legolas too realized just like the others that a part of Aragorn seemed to have died on that mountain.

Aragorn had not said very much, only saying what he needed to.

Legolas missed Buffy very much.

Pippin walked down the dark halls and rooms with stares and big pillars. The place they were in mirrored Pippin's mode.

There was no laughter with out Buffy. No name calling or jokes that he didn't get. The walk was just to plan. No one smiled, all had sad faces.

The worst thing was Pippin would never again here Buffy tell her stories, he would never get to hold her hand when he was scared, he would never see her, ever.

Aragorn was thinking along the same lines of Pippin who was a few feet way. Aragorn too would never hear her stories, and he would never again hold her hand. He would never see the smile that lit up her whole face and he would never get to hear her tinkling laugh.

Aragorn thought about the future he would never wake up next to her again. And when he excepted his throne he would never see her sitting next to him in the throne that would be just for her.

Aragorn sighed as he thought of all the things about her he had become accustom to. All the things he didn't know if he could live without.

Frodo walked a little behind Gandalf who insisted he stay close. He thought about how much he had come to rely on Buffy.

Not only in situations when he needed an extra hand kicking Orc butt, but when he needed someone to talk to, or some one to understand him.

She had known what it was like, what it was like to hold the world on your shoulders. What it was like to have to risk your life for something you didn't want in the first place.

She had cheered him up when he was down, had saved her when he was hurt, and had guided him when he didn't do which way to turn. But now, now she was gone and she was not coming back.


	13. For What Seems Like A Life For A Life

**For What Seems Like A Life For A Life**

Disclaimer: i don't own it

please read and review

Still wandering around aimlessly Buffy really didn't know how she was going to get out of the mess she was in. She was tired, hungry and just wanted to curl up in a nice comfy bed with big fluffy pillows.

Walking in another dark and impossible to see in room, Buffy suddenly had to cover her ears as the sound of a drum beat hit her ear drums. Her ears seemed to rattle and shake with the sound. It vibrated along her ribs, making a slightly unpleasant feeling curl along her spine.

She turned around on the spot her Slayer senses that had been tingling since she entered the, what she assumed must be a cave, were shouting at her to get away. To get away. The problem with what? She didn't know which way was out. She didn't even know how she had gotten in there let alone how to find her way out. She had thought about how she had gotten in the cave the last few days of wandering around. She now knew that it had to have been the power Whistler talked about. There was no other way to explain her non-deadness.

Again thinking hard about the sound of the drum she decided to go the opposite way of where the drums were coming from. Granted she could not really tell where they were coming from, it made her feel better if she thought she was headed away from the terrifying sound. So, she picked a way and started to walk a little faster than before. 

She tripped multiple times over rocks and small holes. She was currently sitting on the ground holding her toe that was smarting. "Damn Rocks," Buffy hissed before standing up and walking on.

Up a head Buffy saw light, it looked like natural light. She could feel something in that room, and her spidey sense was telling her it was not a good something.

Heading towards the light she suddenly stopped and turned slowly. Turing she saw a few hundred goblins there. The sound of the drum was disorienting her, making her walking in what she thought might be circles.

"Oh fuck," Buffy breathed. She threw a series of punches at the nearest goblin. She jumped back when it swung a sword at her head. She pushed off the wall behind her using her momentum to kick the three closes to her into the other goblins and baddies that where behind them. Buffy picked up a sword that one of the goblins had dropped.

She turned and ran in the other direction only to find a door and hear voices that sounded a lot like… no it could not be. Maybe, just maybe her luck had changed around.

A tired and dirty Buffy ran into the room. What she saw made her stop in her tracks. Looking around the room she saw Frodo lying against the wall, Aragorn was waking from unconsciousness. Gimli and Legolas were fighting off goblins and a cave troll.

The room was good sized big enough for her to fight in. She ran fast to the other side of the room, forgetting her tiredness, to pick up a spear that was stuck in the wall. Wielding a sword and spear Buffy ran at the troll.

The troll let out a deep growl when Buffy stabbed it in the arm, causing Gimli, Legolas and a now awake Aragorn to look over and gape as they all saw a 'ghost'.  
Buffy ducked as the troll swung the big bat like club he had in his hands.

"Okay, mister that is just was not nice," Buffy quipped. "I should tell you right know that I don't do so well with big bats."

The troll didn't seem to be pay any attention to Buffy's words or he was too dumb to understand what she had said. Buffy landed kicks and punches to the things stomach that didn't seem to do anything.

Buffy was starting to get tired, the thing swung the club at her and she tried to side step the big swing but it caught her around the middle and threw her into the wall.

She felt a rib or two break on impact. Closing her eyes briefly she pushed the pain back and pulled herself to her feet. Stalking over to her spear which she had dropped, she killed anything that had got in her way.

Walking over to the troll with a look that would send anyone sane running for the hills, Buffy started to talk in a deadly voice, "You see that little guy over there? Well I was sent here to protect him…"

She went on talking Aragorn got up to walk over to her and help kill the troll but Gandalf grabbed his arm, "Let her do this."

Aragorn was not happy but stopped and listened. All the Orcs and Goblins were gone for now. He didn't understand how she was here right now. He had seen that she had fallen and there was no way she had followed them in, the entrance was blocked.

"…And god damit I really don't want to be in this god forsaken place, and grr if I have to go into the snow one more time. Did I mention that I really don't like snow? Well I don't I'm a California kind of girl. And" Kick "I really" Kick "don't" Stab "Like" Kick "trolls" she trust the spear into the trolls belly.

The troll tattered for a minute before falling down, dead. Buffy slowly turned around to look at the Fellow Ship all except for Frodo looking at her.

"Hi guys!" Buffy said in a cheery voice. Aragorn ran to her and pulled her into a hug. Feeling safe, for the first time in, she didn't even know how long, Buffy let unconsciousness fall over her.

*****  
Buffy woke up to Frodo screaming about something.

She noticed two things right away: one she was being held against a hard chest and two Gandalf was holding on to the edge of a bridge that Buffy was somehow on the other side of. The air was hot and steamy, and for some reason Buffy felt it was slightly stifling. Which was strange because they were underground, and shouldn't it be dank and dark?

Looking up Buffy saw the unmistakable gray eyes of Aragorn, looking out at Gandalf as he told them to run.

Buffy struggled to get herself free from Aragorn as he turned and started to run after the Fellow Ship. "Noooo," Buffy's cry blended with Frodo's strangled cries.

Aragorn did not look back, he just kept on running, a crying and struggling Buffy in his arms. How the blonde slayer had stayed asleep while running through the halls of Moria, Aragorn did not know.

*****  
Buffy blinked away tears as Aragorn set her down on the ground. Relief filled her body as the sunlight hit her face. When Aragorn turned his head to look and make sure the rest made it out safely, Buffy turned and maked a run for the entrance of Moria.

She made it a few steps before arms grab her and pull her back out.

"NO! I have to save him. NO!" Buffy cried hitting Aragorn's chest. She did not use her full strength, but could still see the pain in his eyes. She could see the grief and hurt, the sadness, the pain. In that moment she saw herself in those eyes. She saw the raw pain, the grief and the need to fit in, to be normal. She wanted to hold him to kiss it all away, and to make it all better, but that much pain in one person took time. So in that moment she told herself that no matter what happened she would keep him safe and get him to that throne, even if she died doing it.

Aragorn was stunned when she stopped hitting him and looked deeply into his eyes. She was thinking, contemplating. What she was thinking about Aragorn did not know, but he could see the pain in her eyes and the comprehension.

Buffy threw her arms around Aragorn's waist and held him tight to her. "Uuma dela, Mela en' coiamin," (Don't worry, love of my life) Aragorn whispered in her ear.

"én éárfä otnën nlyoth órfén héten Ëllówfí Hípsé útbën órfën héten atéfï foén Iddlemï Ärtheth." (I fear not only for the Fellow Ship but for the fate of Middle earth) Buffy whispered back.

"Ïen otén earfé hátwí ïghtmá appenha ównen hattä uroen úidgú sïen onëga, útbén ëwen ównën ävehï uróën ädylä Ärrïórwá áccbí." (I to fear what might happen now that our guide is gone, but we now have our lady Warrior back.) Aragorn told her.

A bright smile lit Buffy's face. "We need to keep going. If we go by how many Orcs were in there they will be out here in no time," Buffy said still not letting go of Aragorn's waist.

"Ïen ovëlú óúyën, ndäen Íen máén ladgé óúyen réäen accbé íthwó súën." (I love you, and I am glad you are back with us.) Aragorn pulled away and walked over to Gimli and Boromir where standing, while Buffy walked over to Merry and Pippin.

Merry was trying to calm down a sobbing Pippin. Buffy slowly walked over to them and they both threw their arms around her when she bent down next to them.

"Shh, it's going to be ok," Buffy soothed them, "We have to keep moving." If only she herself believed the words she spoke. Would it be alright?

Pippin and Merry stood up, but did not let go of Buffy. Both kept a tight hold on her waist and hands.

They walked over to Legolas who had a look of pain and puzzlement in his eyes. "Owhen ïdden hïstä appénhú?" (How did this happen?) Legolas asks Buffy with a sad look.

Buffy didn't know how this had happen. How do you tell a person everything is going to be fine when you don't know if it is going to be alright yourself? How do you tell someone that life will go on when you don't even know if it will? Buffy didn't know how to answer these questions. She didn't know if everything would be ok. She didn't really understand what happened. From what she had seen Gandalf killed himself so the Fellow Ship could keep living. If that was the case Buffy could relate, had she not done the same thing?

"Ién óden ótnën nówca owhen hístë áshën áppënedhó, Íen óndén'tën nowcä fïén tíen illwï eben cóën. Ïen nlyoth nowcó háttë Ändalfgó ieddë órfen suén óten ïvela ndáén ëwén ëednú óten onorhú hattú" (I do not know how this has happened, I don't know if it will be ok. I only know that Gandalf died for us to live and we need to honor that) Buffy answered her friend.

She faintly heard Boromir arguing with Aragorn, in the back ground, about not leaving.

Buffy looked around to find Frodo standing away from everyone else. She walked quietly over to him not knowing what to say.

"I am glad you are back Buffy," Frodo said not turning to face her.

"And I am glad to be back," Buffy replied, walking right up next to him and looking over the beautiful plains that lay in front of them.

Nether of them said anything else, they didn't need to. They just stood there looking out on the world both feeling the same thing. The grief and pain that comes from losing a friend and pain of knowing they did it for you. The pain of thinking you could have done something about it.

They both felt the weight of the world on their shoulders. They both felt the pressure of keeping the people they loved safe. And in that moment even if it was just for on moment they both knew what the other felt.


	14. Why is there a Voice in my Head?

**Why is there a Voice in my Head?**

Why is there a Voice in my Head?

Disclaimer: see first chapter

Read and review

Buffy and Frodo walked silently over to the waiting group of people. The Dwarf, the two men, three hobbits and the Elf, look at the Warrior and the young hobbit.

As one, with very few words, the group continued on their way. They only talked when they need to. To say it was time to stop and take a break or there was danger ahead.

They walk for hours in almost complete silence. Each thinking there thoughts about what had happened. The man that Buffy had come to think of as a very good friend was gone, it was a very unselfish thing he did. But it hurt like hell.

Buffy wondered if this was how her friends had felt when she sacrificed herself. She now knew what it felt like to be her friends; to stand by and watch a friend give up their life so others could live. But had spike not done that too? No he didn't if Buffy really thought about it. That was not what he had done, no; he had saved to world so she could keep living. Yes the world too, but he had done it because he loved her. Because it was what he had to do, what he felt he had to do.

A single tear was shed and with that tear Buffy let everything about Spike go and accepted that this was what Spike had died for; so she could live and move on.

She looked down when she felt a little hand grab hers and give it a little squeeze.

*****

Frodo had quickened his strides to walk next to Buffy. The only thing that was going through his head was that Buffy understood. She got it, the grief and pain. She understood what it felt like to be the person that stood between good and evil.

Frodo looked up to the Slayer's face to see that she had not even noticed his arrival next to her. He could see the thoughtfulness and sorrow in her eyes.

When a single tear escaped her eyes, Frodo grabbed a hold of her hand and gave it a little squeeze.

Frodo looked into the face of the woman who understood. He knew that she would follow him into hell and back if he asked her to, that was just the kind of person she was.

When Buffy looked down at him with a small smile and a gentle squeeze to his hand, Frodo knew that he was not alone.

*****  
Aragorn ran a ways in front of the group to look over the edge of a large boulder.

Off in the distance past the mountains he could see the green that stretched over the land.

Buffy and Frodo soon caught up to him and look out over the vast green.

When Buffy gave him a quizzical look; he pointed at the Golden wood, "that, Buffy is Lothlorien, the golden wood. That is where we are headed."

"Well then, we better get going if we are going to make it past the mountains as fast as possible," Buffy grabbed Frodo's hand again and started to walk.

Aragorn followed alone after Frodo and Buffy. When Buffy felt Aragorn walk up next to her she grabbed his hand and held it tight.

Aragorn physically relaxed, he had been thinking that Buffy was angry at him for not letting her go back in after Gandalf. If she had been mad, he would have had no idea how to console her.

After hours and hours of walking and in some places climbing, Aragorn told Buffy they were going to stay in a little cave in the mountain. Buffy nodded and carried the sleeping Frodo in her arms into the in cove.

Buffy silently set him down, when he started to stir Buffy walked over to calm him down when he didn't know where he was.

"It's ok Frodo we are stopping for a while to sleep. Although you seem to have already done that," Buffy giggled a little to try and get a smile out of him.

"I am very sorry that you have to carry me all this way," Frodo apologized with a barely concealed smile.

"Oh it was no biggie Aragorn, and I took turns carrying you," Buffy told him while pulling out a sleeping mat.

Frodo did not miss the way Buffy's eyes lit up when she had said Aragorn's name.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Frodo asked her what seemed like the most innocent question coming from him.

Buffy just stared at the young hobbit for a full minute. She didn't know exactly how to tell Frodo what she was thinking.

"Alright this may be hard for you to understand but here goes." By this time Merry, Pippin and Sam had entered the little cave in the side of the mountain and were listening too.

"I am not supposed to live very long in my line of work like I told you. But in my sort life I have loved more than most will love in their whole lives. The people who I have loved in the past will always have a place in my heart, some places bigger than others. I have a new life with new friends and family. So I am trying to move on. If I do say so myself I think I have done a pretty go job," Buffy finished her much abbreviated small story of her love life.

"Yes, but you did not answer my question, do you love Aragorn?" Frodo asked Buffy again, with the patience of one much older than he.

"Yes I do love Aragorn very much," Buffy answered. She looked up from where she had been sitting because she heard someone moving around. When she did she saw Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli looking at her.

"Umm guys, how long have you been standing there?" Buffy asked looking a little embarrassed.

"Long enough to know how you feel about Aragorn, but what about a charming Dwarf like myself?" Gimli asked in a playful tone that let Buffy know that he was just joking.

"I love you too, Gimli," Buffy said laughing at the way he stuck out his tongue at Legolas like a four year old.

"I think it would be wise that we get some sleep," Legolas said trying to ignore the Dwarf that was sending him triumphant glances.

Buffy silently walked out into the night. She found a little patch of grass and laid down to look up at the sky.

"'Tis beautiful, is it not?" Aragorn asked for above her.

"Yes it is I've never seen so many stars. You know living in a city you can't really see anything in the night sky. I love it here you know. I never was a big outdoors kinda girl, but here I just feel right, complete, like I am supposed to be here," Buffy said as Aragorn lay down next to her.

"You do belong here my love, and never let anyone tell you that you do not," Aragorn pulled Buffy up to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

*******  
When the Fellow Ship got out of the mountains they hurried there steps. All were exited to get to the golden wood.

Buffy felt she disserved a very hot bath with a good sleep in a big bed with many pillows. She felt grimy and dirty, damn the elf that never seemed to get dirty.

Sam was watching Frodo run after the taller people in front of them as they ran across a grassy field. When they made it to the edge of the trees Sam leaned on Frodo's shoulder, desperately trying to catch his breath.

They ventured on further into the wood. Merry and Pippin looked around in wonder at the trees. "Look Merry, look how tall the trees are," Pippin whispered to Merry while they looked around at the trees surrounding them.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…" Gimli warned the hobbits as Merry and Pippin hurried to catch up.

'Yes, she is a very powerful witch, but unless my foster father is a lair then she is on our side and it would be good to get on her good side,' Buffy thought to her self as she walked along side with Aragorn and Legolas.

'Yes it would be good to get on my good side, although you my dear are kin so you are already on my good side," a voice sounded in her head.

Two small bodies ran into Buffy's back when she came to a complete stop.  
"Buffy?" Aragorn asked uncertainty as he watched her look around.

She didn't answer only looked around for the source of the voice.

'Frodo…Your coming to us…is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Ring bearer!'

Frodo gasped and looked wildly around.

"Frodo you heard it too didn't you? Frodo?" Buffy asked, walking over to Frodo.

All Frodo could do was nod his head.


	15. To Go or Not To Go

Frodo looked around trying to hear the voice that had spoken so out of turn in his mind. He barely registered Buffy asking him if he had heard the voice in his head, he could only numbly nod his head yes.

Frodo could hear Gimli talking about foxes and hawks somewhere behind him.

Arrows were notched and aimed at the faces of the Fellow ship. Buffy picked herself put to her full height and readied herself for a fight.

Looking sideways Buffy and Aragorn could see that Legolas has taken out his bow as well.

Buffy turns to look at a spot through the trees where she can hear someone walking. Aragorn leans down the whisper in her ear. "What do you see, my love?"

"I-" Buffy starts to answer when her attention is caught by a tall golden haired Elf, who appears to be the leader of the other Elves that had arrows pointed at their heads.

The tall Elf moved with the grace that all elves shared. His piercing eyes looked from one member of the group to another until he looked directly at Buffy.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," the Elf told the group without taking his eyes of Buffy.

Behind Buffy she could hear Gimli growl softly about this and in front of her, she could see Aragorn slowly moving to stand in front of her.

The Elf walks around the Fellow Ship to stand next to Legolas. "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion," (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.) The Elf greeted.

Legolas did not waver in responded, "Gavannas vin gwennen le. Haldir o Lorien." (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, handlar of Lorien.)

Buffy listens intently to the conversation while the others that do not understand what is being said look to each other helplessly.

Haldir turns to walk back to where Aragorn is standing, "A, Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen." (Oh, Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us.)

Aragorn simply replies with, "Haldir."

Haldir's eyes meet with Buffy's once more and Aragorn steps fully in front of Buffy.

"Haen osen heten alesta rean rueti heten aughterdo foen Lronderh ashen allenfe orfen neoen foen heten Unedainde aen angerre onen essle. Tandso aen ideas ragornath aen eanma erhen onen armha." (Ah so the tales are true the daughter of Elrond has fallen for one of the Dunedain, a ranger no less. Stand aside Aragorn I mean her no harm.) Haldir told Aragorn with a slight smile.

Once Aragorn moved aside, with a little help from Buffy, Haldir moved to stand directly in front of her.

"Haen, hildce foen heten Lveseth. Ien anehe eardhe anyme alestifoen ouyen hamhe heten ueenqe foen heten oodwe, Hesen sien oocingla orwrdfi oren alcingte oten ouyen Elcomewa, Uffyba foen Ivendellra oten Othlorienla." (Ah, child of the Elves. I have heard many tales of you from the queen of the wood. She is looking forward to talking to you. Welcome, Buffy of Rivendell to Lothlorien.) Haldir greeted.

"Hello, Ien maen eryvo ladhe oten eben erecho ndain eryva appyhi oten eetme auyen. Ien maen ureso hatta ostme foen harwo ouyen ereha foen emen aswen otnen ruetu, Ien maen otnen hatta pecialse." (I am very glad to be here and very happy to meet you. I am sure that most of what you hear of me was not true, I am not that special.) Buffy answered back.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!" Gimli roared from behind Legolas, "speak words we can also understand!" All turned to look at the Dwarf.

"We have not had dealings with a Dwarf since the Dark Days," Haldir said breaking the silence that dropped over everyone after Gimli's outburst.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai drurgunul!" (I spit on upon your grave!) Gimli bellowed the last part and though Buffy did not know what it meant she gathered from the faces of Aragorn and the surrounding Elves that it was not of the good.

Aragorn and Buffy both grabbed and Aragorn hissed, "That was not so courteous."

Haldir glances at Frodo and silently walks towards him. "You bring great evil with you," he says searching the Hobbits eyes, he then turns gracefully on the spot to look Aragorn in the eyes, "You can go no further."

He walks toward Buffy once more. Sam and Pippin turn to look at Frodo, he looks slightly uncomfortable.

Haldir walks up to Buffy and slowly walks by, "You my dear have been summoned by the Queen, come."

"What? No," Buffy yells at him, turning up her nose in a sign of rebellion.

"You dare go against the Queens wishes. Come we must hurry," He calmly.

Buffy huffed and plunked herself down on the ground. "I am not going anywhere without everyone."

********  
"Boe ammen veriad lin. Andely I ven!" (we need your protection. The road is fell!) Aragorn was arguing with Haldir.

Haldir answers back inaudibly so that even Buffy has a hard time understanding what he was saying.

"Merin le telim." (I wish we may come with you.) Aragorn tells the stubborn Elf.

And again his answer is unheard by the Fellow Ship.

"Henio, anifon boe ammen I dulu lin!" (Please, understand, we need your support!) Aragorn counters back to the unheard comment the Elf made.

*******  
Legolas looks at Frodo, who looks away and his eyes fall on Sam. Sam looks away, a hurt expression in his eyes.

Merry and Pippin do likewise.

Gimli glances at Frodo who has his back to him.

They can still hear Aragon yelling at Haldir, trying to get him to understand.

*******  
Legolas walks over to where Buffy is sitting, "Buffy," he whispers, "It is you they want, plead with him."

Buffy slowly gets up and looks over to see Boromir approaching Frodo.

********  
"Gandalf's death was not in vain… nor would he have you give up hope," Boromir gently said to Frodo. "You carry a heavy burden, Frodo… don't carry the weight of the dead."

*******  
Buffy approached the scene of the small fight as Aragorn was saying, "Andelu i ven." (The road is very dangerous.)

"Yes it is I almost got run over by a horse and then I almost died falling off a cliff, trust him when he says that the road is most dangerous," both men looked around when they heard Buffy speaking.

"Ah so you have decided to join us good," Haldir supplies looking smugly at the Ranger standing next to him.

"No I have not. I am merely here to convince you to let them come. If the queen wants to see me so badly why can they not come along, as Aragorn as so kindly yelled in your face, the road is very dangerous? We need a place to stay, if your Queen needs or wants to see me bad enough she will see all of us. If not then we can just leave and you can tell her why she is not talking to me, ever!" Buffy yelled at him. And though she was a good head shorter than him she could tell that the thought of going back to his superior empty handed was not an option.

******  
Frodo sat contemplating what Boromir had said when Haldir appeared with Aragorn and Buffy right behind him.

"You will follow me," He told the group.

Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam stood from thier makeshift seats.

*******  
Many Elves lead the Fellowship along a high ridge and through the golden woods.

Boromir glances many times at the young ring bearer.

Merry stumbles and Pippin grabs him under the arms to steady him. All four hobbits look around with interest.

******  
Finally the group comes to the end of the ridge and looks out over a great glade of trees. The trees rise up above them and they had to crane thier necks just to see the top of some of the trees.

Haldir raises his arms in the air, "Caras Galadhon… the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, lady of the light."


	16. Staying?

Staying!

Disclaimer: i don't own it

please read and review

Buffy tried not to look down as they climbed the impossibly tall trees. Winding stair cases circled the trunks and long unsteady looking bridges merged one tree to another. Her repeated 'don't look down, don't look down' did not go unnoticed by the Elf walking in front of her, or the man behind her. Haldir looked at her in what seemed to be a sympathetic way.

The look that Haldir gave her jump started her thoughts into over drive. Why would he be giving me sympathy? Maybe he is not just some mean elf, maybe he is a nice person. Well she would never know they were not going to be staying long.

Just then she saw the bridge in front of them, which she was going to have to cross. Starting up her chant again she took the first steeps into what would be a very eventful next few days.

******  
Aragorn could hear Buffy telling herself over and over again not to look down. When they came to a bridge that Buffy and the rest would have to cross Aragorn placed a gentle hand on her lower back.

He was thinking of leaving Buffy in Lothlorien. He knew that she would be mad. Suddenly a voice in his head said, "I would not do that if I were you, she is a very high spirited young women and would not take kindly to being asked to stay behind. Nevertheless I will be trying."

Aragorn looked around knowing full well that the voice was in his head. He knew that voice he had meet its owner many times in his childhood.

******

The sun had long since gone behind the trees and the full moon was now glowing through the trees, and the stars seemed to be twinkling more the usual as the Fellowship came to a halt in front of a great Palace in the trees. The short walkway that led to a tall arch at the top of a small flight of stairs seemed to glow with an eternal light. This light combined with that of the moon made the whole area look so surreal.

Buffy inhales a sharply as she sees a glowing couple descend the steps, the man and woman walk hand and hand to the Fellowship.

Out of the corners of her eyes Buffy sees the Fellowship staring in awe. On her right she sees Aragorn touch his head in greeting.

The light around them dims so that the fellowship can see Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

Buffy watches as Lady Galadriel's eyes drift from Buffy to Frodo. There is something in the Lady's eyes that has Buffy gasping once more. Those eyes saw thing in which most would never dream of seeing. The power in Buffy saw a teacher, a mentor. The girl in her saw a mother figure and a much older, much wiser woman.

Buffy gave her self a little shake to clear her mind as Celeborn started to talk.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone," The Lord spoke in a calm voice. He looked around at the group to let that sink in for a moment and then continued. "Eight there are here, yet nine there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?"

Buffy watches Galadriel while Celeborn talks, she sees the Lady's eyes flicker to Aragorn, who looks up to meet her gaze.

Celeborn continues on, "For I much desire to speak with him… I can no longer see him from afar."

Galadriel's piercing eyes turn to Buffy whose eyes tear up as she turns her head away from the lady of the wood.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow," Galadriel tells them.

Aragorn nods slightly at the Lady then puts his arms around Buffy who had silent tears sliding down her cheeks and into her hair.

Galadriel keeps her eyes on the exchange of the two while listening to Legolas explain what happened to Gandalf.

She watches as Gimli hangs his head in sadness and as the Hobbits, Merry and Pippin, hug one another.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin," the Lady said in a soft voice. "For the world has grown full of Peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief. We see it even now. The world we knew is dark and cold, if we can find love even in these times we may still have some hope." She tells them in a sad but strong voice while watching Aragorn and Buffy silently comforting each other over their loss.

Celeborn's voice cut through the silence, "What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true and love is strong." Galadriel says. She looks to Sam and smiles.

'If you stay true to your heart Sam there will always be hope,' the Lady whispered in Sam's head. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." She continues out loud.

The Lady lays her blue eyes on Frodo's and talk in his head.

******  
When Gandalf said they were going to stop in The Golden Wood Buffy had not thought he meant to stay for a month. Buffy had filled her days with Aragorn and talking to Frodo.

After two weeks of not seeing the Lord or the Lady Buffy was wondering when they where going to make and appearance. She knew that Frodo had seen them.

At the moment Buffy was walking along side a little stream that ran though the trees, meandering and looping a path that Buffy had taken to fallowing quite a few times.

Buffy looked up to see a tree next to her. It was tall and lanky it looked quite out of place with the smooth sleek trees around it. She walked closer and began to climb. As she climbed to branches of the tree moved to help her along.

Not long after she had gotten up she heard foot steps. They were light and graceful, an Elf.

Haldir walked into sight below Buffy's tree just as she jumped down.

"Ah! My Lady I did not know you were here. I will leave you to your solitude," He said turning to walk away.

"You don/t have to go. It is kind of lonely alone, you know?" Buffy asked him.

*****  
Haldir and Buffy talked for hours about fighting and weapons. It took Buffy the first thirty minutes of there conversation trying to get Haldir to use her given name.

"Can I ask you something?" Buffy asked to blonde Elf.

"You may," He answered.

"Are you planning on trying to keep me here when the rest of the Fellowship leave?" Buffy asked.

"I am not keeping you anywhere. The Lord and Lady however want for you to learn to control you power."

"I don't want to stay here I want to fight with the rest of the Fellowship."

"I do not think it is their intention to keep you from fighting. They will send you back to the Fellowship when you have mastered your power."

'Buffy…' a voice sounded in her head, 'Buffy come to my gardens.'


	17. Telling

Telling

Disclaimer: same as ever!

Please Read and review.

AN: Sorry it's so short I was going to make it longer but decided that I would just leave it.

Aragorn watched from the shadows as Buffy ran at Haldir. He deflected to blow from Buffy and spun to kick her legs out but, she jumped out of the way.

Aragorn knew she could probably sense him standing a hundred feet away in the shadows of the trees. Did he care right know? No. the only thing that worried him was that Buffy seemed to be drifting away very fast. And it was not helping matters that she seemed to be seeing the blonde Elf more and more everyday. It looked to be seamless fun from outside lookers. That was probably just what it was.

A little fighting here a little fighting there. What was the big deal? Well that was just it he didn't know!

He watched quietly as they fought back and forth for the better part of and hour. Finally deciding that it was not good to stand so long Aragorn left to lie down and think for a while.

******  
Buffy gave Haldir her patented smirk from a top his chest. "I guess this means I win?" Buffy quipped.

"I suppose." The Elf answered.

Buffy had talked to the Elf Queen two days before, and if she understood right she was to stay in the Golden Wood until she could control most of the power she had in her body.

She guessed that it meant a lot of meditation on her part. As far as she was concerned what ever she could do to help master the power would be a plus.

The bad side was of course, having to let the Fellowship leave without her. They would go on and possibly die in the process of trying to save the world. She knew she needed to tell them but didn't know how she was going to do that. Would it be best to tell them all at once or would it be better to tell them one at a time. She frankly didn't know what to do.

Walking slowly back to the room in the trees that she was sharing with Aragorn, she saw Frodo walking along the large roots of the trees. Turning and walking toward him, she saw that she was thinking very hard about something.

When she saw him sit down on an extra big root, she went to sit down next to him. He looked up when she sat down next to him, and frowned. The frown that he gave her made Buffy frown back.

"You're staying here when we leave." It was not a question, no. It was not an accusation; it was a solid statement with no emotion.

"Yes, I don't want to though. You know that? Right?" Buffy asked him with a small quark of her eyebrow.

He nodded back and turned to see Aragorn climb the stairs to the room up above.

"How are you going to tell him?" Frodo asked in an innocent voice.

"I really haven't figured that out yet, Frodo. I was going to tell him first but I guess you knowing kinda flushes that down the toilet," Buffy told him with a giant sigh.

Frodo just sat there trying to understand what she was trying to say. He understood that she didn't know how she was going to tell Aragorn about staying, but he didn't know what a toilet was.

On seeing Frodo's confused expression she started giggling, which turned into full fledged laughing. Frodo eventually joined in.

******  
Galadriel smiled as she watched the Slayer and Ring barer laughing below.

"Love and laughter seem to follow her." Lord Celeborn commented as he walked over to stand next to his wife.

"Indeed."

******  
Buffy stood after calming down from her fit of laughter to tell Frodo that she was going to go find Aragorn. She walked silently to the tree and started to climb the stairs.

When she reached the top of the stairs she walked to the door and pushed it open silently. Seeing Aragorn on the bed she silently striped from her clothing and walked over to him.

As she walked over he opened one eye to watch she walk closer. She jumped on the bed and snuggled up to his side.

"I'm not leaving." There that wasn't so hard to do. When he didn't say anything she continued on, "I will meet up with you sometime I just don't know when. I have to stay here and get what ever power I have under control. Do you understand? If you don't then just leave, now." Buffy told him.

When there was no answer she looked up and saw that Aragorn was looking sad but understanding. If there was one thing Aragorn was not it was selfish.

He rolled so he was on top of her and kissed her with all the pain and love he held inside at that moment.


	18. For What Doth Make You Cry

For What Doth Make You Cry

I don't own any of this, really I don't

I'm so sorry I have not up dated in so long. I feel really bad! So here is a chapter to cheer you up. Hope you like.

R&R!

Watching them sail away was one of the most depressing this Buffy had ever had to do. The sight of them fading off into the distance was not and ideal thing to do on a day like this.

"Promise me that you won't die, ok? Promise that when I do join this fight you will still be there to pick me up if I fall."

"I promise. I love you." A single tear fell down his face and landed on a golden leaf. One leaf of millions that littered the ground at the bottom of the tree they had called home for the last month.

Buffy turned to walk back into the big woods, to the next chapter in her life. A chapter without her love or best friends, the people she had grown attached to.

The next few days went by in a flash of meditation and training. Buffy found that she could control some of the power that seemed to like to show up at weird moments.

The best thing that had append was accidentally teleporting from under Haldir's sword to behind his back. It didn't seem to help the fight much though because she started to giggle uncontrollably at that. Teleporting seemed to cause her to go light headed and a little loopy.

Haldir had won the sparing session, much to Buffy's anger.

******  
Buffy stared at the bar of soap on the table across from her. How did she get into these situations? Humf! Stupid soap. She wished it would just move and come to her. But alas that didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon. Two month of training and she could control almost none of the power that seemed to crawl under her skin.

She missed the Fellowship so much. Every day she would wake up expecting to see Aragorn there next to her. She was starting to get used to not seen Merry and Pippin every morning. And that scared her very much. She didn't want to forget.

After the first month she had stopped asking Haldir when they would leave to meet up with the Fellowship.

She missed Sam's cooking and Frodo's bright smiles when she walked up to him. She missed Legolas's stories. She was scared for them, though she would never tell any one this. If any one asked she had the up most confidence that they would all be ok. That they would all return in perfect condition.

Looking around the room she wished that she had not sent the hand elf packing. She wanted the soap damn it!

Then she heard it, the sound of feet coming to her door.

The door creaked open and Haldir walked it. Dang elf and his none existent need for privacy.

"Alright if you are just goring to waltz in here you could at least go and grab my soap." He walked over to that table a sly smile crossing his lips. Buffy rolled her eyes.

Buffy washed, then got out and rapped a towel around herself.

"So what's the what?" She figured it would be best just to get to the point.

"We are departing tonight." He told her while she dressed.

"Leaving? As in going to rejoin the fight?" At his nod she continued. "But I haven't learned to control my power."

A smirk lit the elf's face, "The Lord and Lady feel that it is hopeless."

Buffy throw him a very angry look. "I am not hopeless; it's not my fault that I can't control that power!"

"The Lord and Lady feel that same," Haldir reassured her.

Buffy let a small smirk climb up her mouth, "So I'll get to see Aragorn and kill some major Orc ass?"

At his nod she squealed and ran to go get ready.

*******  
Buffy looked up to see a large full moon lighting the way in front of them. The sound of elves was all around her. It was subtle and quite noises, the sound of a breath, or a small leaf crunching. She would have to listen very hard to hear the sound of their stealthy feet hitting the ground below them.

The stars seemed to shin extra bright in an effort to make the path lighter and easier to see. The light shone of all the blonde hair and the armor. It was almost too quite in the forest. There was not a bird or a squeal. After they had taken out the large group of Orc the day before, they had not seen a living soul.

Buffy had not asked questions when Haldir told her they were leaving. She had not wanted answers she wanted a fight. And some dark twisted part of her had wanted to run head long into that fight with no info on what was going on.

Haldir had told her where they where going though.

*******  
Gimli looked up from the chain mail that fell in a heap on the floor with a sheepish look on his face. "It's a little tight across the chest."

Aragorn and Legolas share a knowing look over the dwarfs head, and then smile at him, as a horn sounds somewhere outside.

Legolas's head shot up at the sound, "That is no Orc horn!" he yells in surprise. All the men look at each other and run to the wall to peer over.

A man somewhere at Gimli's right yells to get the King and open the gates.

The gate opens to omit a great army of elves. Men stare with open mouths and round eyes.

Théoden looks on with astonishment. "How is this possible?" he asks in a loud whisper.

Théoden approaches the Elf Captain.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Lang ago we fought and died together." The Elf Captain said in greeting.

Haldir watches Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli rush down the stone stairs toward them. "We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn walks up to stand in front of the elf. "Mae govannen, Haldir!" Aragorn greets, before hugging him. The look on Haldir's face shows his surprise at this, but he returns the gesture. "You are most welcome." Aragorn tell the elf while pulling away.

Legolas comes is next to embrace Haldir.

Gimli looks up in surprise as the elves turn as one and lower their bows and shields in unison.

Haldir turns to look at the King with an eerie look on his face. "We are proud to fight alongside men, once more."

Suddenly all the elves part once more and turn to face each other forming a walk way. The King, Gimli, Legolas, and Gimli look down the line to see Buffy standing at the end.

With her head down she slowly begins to make her way down the line of elves. When she nears the front her head slowly raises, and she looks up at the men in front of her threw her eye lashes.

Buffy watches to see a smile slowly form on Gimli's face, followed by Legolas's, and then Aragorn's.

Slowly she steps forward until she is mere steps away from them. Aragorn slowly raises his hand and touches her cheek softly. It suddenly hits Buffy that what he is trying to see if she was real. A smile spreads on her face as she launches herself at he three of them.

*******


	19. And so it Begins

And So It Begins

Hey! Still making up for not updating for so long. I hope you like. It's not my favorite, but maybe you'll like it.

R&R!

Buffy watches as Sarumon's army slowly but surly approaches, shouting and rumbling. She looks around to see the grim faces of men and elves as they watch the army get closer.

All these people they all know the truth the unexplainable feeling that they where going to die. The unobtainable truth of what was to come. There was a chill running back and forth through every one, playing, taunting us.

There night was cold and lonely, the moon nowhere to be seen. A mist had settled over everything, making it hard to see.

But they could hear, hear the beat of feet and the grunting and rumbling of what was coming.

Legolas and Gimli were standing side by side against the wall. Buffy noted with a slight smile that Gimli was having a bit of trouble seeing over the wall.

"Argh. You could have picked a better spot." Buffy heard Gimli saying.

She turned at the sound of foot steps, Aragon.

"This will get violent quickly. You need to be careful—" Buffy cut him off.

"I'm always careful. Trust me on this one, okay?" he nods his head to show that he understands.

"Well lad, the luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli drawled out.

Buffy couldn't help but jump a little at lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. She felt a light hand on her back and knew with out looking who it belonged to.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas says confidently.

Buffy snorts softly when she hears Gimli say, "Let's hope they last the night."

"Oh, just great!" Buffy yells out as the rain starts.

The pounding of it on the stone and on the shields and the ground all intermingle to make a defining sound.

Legolas, Buffy and Aragorn all look out to see the Army of Saruman walking forward, carrying torches and long spears.

The rain beats on their head and faces as they look out over the Orcs.

Aragorn closes his eyes and imagines the women and children sitting in the caves holding one another and shaking with the fear of the loss and death that is sure to come. He imagines the fear on the little faces of the children and the tears in the women's eyes.

He imagines the way they with flinch at the sound of the pounding foot falls and the beating spears.

Aragorn looks around at the sad faces of the men and boys, and the stone faces of the elves. "A Eruchin, u-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!" (Show them not mercy! For you shall receive none!)

Suddenly the Uruk-hai stop and Aragorn walks forward to look at the huge army.

Suddenly Gimli speaks up. "What's happening out there?"

Legolas looks down at him and smiles. "Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas gives a short laugh when he hears Buffy giggle next to Gimli.

Gimli looks over at Buffy and starts to laugh, all three laugh with one another.

Their laughter dies out quickly when the Uruk-hai start to pound their spears and roar. The men and elves in the fortress ready their weapons.

Buffy fights the urge to cover her ears, the rain and the pounding of spears, climbs and overwhelms them.

An old man accidentally shoots an arrow, hitting an Orc.

Buffy feels Aragorn flinch behind her as all goes silent, and the Orc fall dead.

Aragorn yelled for the elves and men to hold.

Everyone watches with grim expressions as the Orcs roar in anger then charge.

As army below runs closer and closer, the elves prepare to shoot their arrows.

Legolas yells that the armor is weak at the neck and under the arms.

And so it begins.

At Aragorn's yell the elves fire.

More and more arrows shower down with the rain, in some kind of morbid picture of water and death.

Aragorn yells to keep firing, if this was not hell in that moment Buffy didn't know what would be. Maybe she was not ready. Maybe she should have stayed a bit longer.

No she could do this, she had to. No second thoughts for Buffy. And if she was to die, then she would die with her friends and Aragorn.

Buffy looked at her friends, Gimli still trying to see over the wall and Legolas shooting arrows over and over.

Looking back over the wall she saw that many Orcs fall, but more come forth. With a gasp Buffy sees and elf fall over dead, tumbling over the edge.

When a loud bang sounds Buffy looks up to see ladders being pulled up against the wall.

Excitement runs rampage through her blood for the coming fight. At her right she hears Gimli say "Good!"

Pulling the blades off her back she waits, pleased to find she only had to wait a few seconds.

Gimli and Buffy stood side by side. Orcs fly over the side.

When the first one comes over the wall Buffy kicks him in the chest away from Gimli and into the wall. He swings a big metal sword thing at her head. Buffy side steps him and with one swift blow cuts off his head.

Turning she sees Gimli taking on three at a time, running over she takes out one as he finishes the other two.

The fighting continues for a short time with Buffy and Gimli fighting back to back. "You know we keep killing them but they just keep coming. Have we considered they may be vampires?" Buffy asks Gimli while gutting another Orc.

"No lass I do not think that is the case, since you just cut that one in half." Gimli yelled back at her.

Gimli looks up to see Legolas standing a few feet away, "Legolas, two already!"

A wide smile spread on Buffy's face when she saw the smug look on Legolas's face.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas yelled.

Gimli stood wide eyed. "Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!"

Buffy turned back into the fight with renewed verger, that right there was something worth fighting for. Happiness, laughter. However the bad side did not seem to have gotten the memo. More ladders hit the walls.


End file.
